


Evil Boyfriends

by alovra, offbeatBeauty



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Asphyxiation, Dark World Shenanigans, DarkCompetitorshipping, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Evil Boyfriends vs. Good Boyfriends, Fluff and Smut, Fubuki gives great/awful advice, Haou loves his bois, Haou wished he didn't have two hands, Johan is suspicious and learning too much, Jun doesn't care about Seto Kaiba (a crime), Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Who will win-, competitorshipping, jk Judai has two hands, rivalshipping (gx), spiritshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovra/pseuds/alovra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/offbeatBeauty/pseuds/offbeatBeauty
Summary: Judai is oblivious and it pains both Manjoume and Johan to no end. Johan isn't sure how to act on his feelings, leading to Manjoume's continuous harsh 'advice'. Manjoume is having his own feelings crisis when forces outside his control thrust him into a situation where he has no choice but to confront them.Meanwhile, dark forces gather in another world. Haou has plans to regain his former glory as the Supreme King- but those plans are much more difficult to manage when one boyfriend is ranting about the Society of Light and the other is starting fights and nobody can get along for more than a few minutes. He thinks he has a way to solve the problem, but when Jun starts acting strange, nothing turns out the way he expects.





	1. Chapter 1

“Soooo, you guys wanna watch Battle City when we get back to the dorms?” Judai asked, hands linked together behind his head.

A harsh snort came from his left. “How many times have we watched that trash this month? Honestly can’t we watch something else?” Manjoume shot back. Judai laughed, not taking his rival’s statement seriously.

“It’s a classic! Plus me and Johan have only watched it twice this week.” Judai turned to look at his turquoise haired friend, who responded with a nod.

“That’s two times too many. Why can’t we watch one of my movies?”

Johan cut in this time with a soft chuckle, “Because most of yours consist of lovey dovey comedies.”

Manjoume glared at him, which was hard to do when Judai blocked his view. “And what’s wrong with that?”

“It’s okay Johan. Manjoume-san can’t help that he’s a helpless romantic.” Judai grinned, “Did I tell you about the time he dueled Asuka to get her-”

“Shut up!” Manjoume grabbed Judai’s jacket, “And it’s sanda.”

Judai and Johan laughed at the flustered boy, continuing to talk about his many attempts at winning over Asuka. The three boys had taken over the Osiris dormitory for the night. It was a routine they had started months ago, Movie Mondays. Unfortunately since the event took place in Judai’s room, it was his choice over what they watched.

Judai opened the door, the two boys moving to go in first but bumping into each other. Manjoume glared at Johan once more. This was a common thing that Judai saw often. He wasn’t sure why it happened and neither friend talked about it. Johan said that it was just how Manjoume looked while the other insisted that it wasn’t any of Judai’s business. Meaning that something had happened between the two.

“Sorry, after you.” Johan stepped aside, smiling charmingly as Manjoume stuck up his nose and walked inside.

Judai followed after Johan. The small dorm had been expanded to accommodate their movie nights. The beds were farther off to the corner to give them more floor space, the dressers made into a makeshift entertainment center. Manjoume was furiously jabbing at the VCR buttons.

“Can you at least rewind the tapes once? This always happens, then we have to sit here and wait for the tape to be ready.” He sat back as the sound of spinning filled the room. Johan got out the popcorn, opening the microwave that Judai tucked into one of the open dresser drawers.

“Then we would just sit and watch the movie before going to bed. This gives us time to hang out and talk.” Judai planted himself down on the nest of blankets and pillows, tossing one in Manjoume's direction. The raven haired teen grabbed it, squeezing it to his chest. Johan took his normal spot next to Judai, leaning back on his hands.

“What’s there to talk about? We had the same classes together today so we can’t really say how our day was.” Manjoume rolled his eyes.

“Hmm..” Judai hummed in thought, staring up at the ceiling. “Any news from your brothers about the company?”

Manjoume crinkled his nose, “You know they don’t talk to me. Besides, I keep up with the company on my own. I don’t need to be babysat by them.”

“I didn’t know you had siblings Manjoume-san.” Johan tilted his head curiously. He hadn’t known Manjoume for long, actually he barely knew Manjoume. The Genex Tournament didn’t grant them much time to speak nor was there time with the Dark World mishap.

“Two brothers, not that it’s any of your concern. Also it’s sanda especially to you.” Manjoume’s grip tightened on the pillow.

Simultaneously the microwave and VCR beeped for their attention. Johan crawled over to get the popcorn while Judai went to turn off the lights. Once everyone was settled in, Judai hit play, instantly grabbing a handful of popcorn and shoving it in his mouth. Manjoume scoffed at Judai’s lack of manners, but took some popcorn also.

Judai didn’t understand why Manjoume didn’t appreciate the art that is Battle City. The three best duelists fighting to take down the bad guy. Not to mention Manjoume was a huge fanboy of Seto Kaiba, though no one was supposed to know that.

“Do you think we could ever meet them? Kaiba-sama and Yugi-sama I mean,” Judai asked in the middle of Kaiba’s draw phase. Manjoume nudged him harshly with his elbow.

“Who cares, just watch the movie.” He hissed.

“I thought you didn’t want to watch Battle City?” Judai stuck out his tongue, scooting closer to Johan as Manjoume tried swatting at him again. Judai felt Johan tense for a moment before relaxing.

“Sorry Johan.”

“It’s fine. You just startled me.” Johan smiled at the other before going back to the movie. Judai looked at Johan for a few moments, not sure what but something was off. He was smacked back into reality, literally, when Manjoume hit him with a pillow.

“Oi! Stop hogging the popcorn.” He grabbed the bowl from Judai’s hands, holding it protectively to his chest. Judai looked at him apologetically before moving away from Johan. He’d ask him about it later.

Once the movie was done, the only noise that filled the room was Judai’s snores. He had always been the one to fall asleep first. He tucked his arms under the pillow as Johan draped a blanket over his back. Johan smiled softly at the boy, moving a stray strand of hair away from Judai’s mouth.

“Disgusting, really.” Manjoume commented, watching the sappy scene.

“For a guy who likes romance, you sure hate it when it’s played out in front of you.” Johan shifted to lay on his back, one arm tucked behind his head while the other laid across his stomach.

“Romance implies that both parties like each other back. Last I checked you were drowning in unrequited love.” Manjoume laid on his side, facing away from the other two.

Johan frowned, staring at nothing in particular. Even though the two didn’t know each other well, Manjoume figured out Johan’s secret the minute he arrived on the island. It was a bittersweet moment in Johan’s opinion, especially having his own confession ripped away from him by his own self. Of course Judai never took it seriously as Yubel was in control of him at that moment.

“Manjoume.” Johan asked, waiting until the other grunted a response at him, showing that he was listening. “Could you...help me tell Judai? I mean you know more about this stuff than I do…” He trailed off, not sure if he was asking the right person, or if he should be opening up to Manjoume.

When Johan first met him, he assumed Manjoume and Judai were together. He asked Manjoume about it, and was bewildered by his reaction of disgust. Despite Manjoume insisting Judai was his rival and nothing else, he still basically told Johan to fuck off and stay away from him. It confused the Euro champ, but he complied with Manjoume’s wishes, not wanting to cause trouble.

The silence was deafening as Johan waited to hear what the raven haired duelist had to say. He almost thought he fell asleep before his voice cut in.

“That’s not my problem. Deal with it yourself. If anything, that idiot won’t know unless you spell it out for him.” Manjoume shifted to lift the blanket higher on his shoulder, signalling the end of that discussion.

Johan sighed, knowing that Manjoume wasn’t going to help him, but he wanted to at least try. He glanced over to Judai who turned to face him, mouth open as he slept. Johan noticed many things about his friend. How his dimples showed whenever he was having a good dream, the small amount of freckles that dusted across his temples, the small noises Judai made when he moved to get more comfortable, and his favorite thing was when Judai got cold he would move to the nearest heat source available, which was usually him. Seeing Judai cuddled close to him was something he cherished and looked forward to in the morning.

Johan choked back the small sad noise that built up in his throat, quickly looking back at the ceiling. Tomorrow, tomorrow will be the day he’ll tell Judai. He told himself that every day now for months and one day it would come true.

* * *

The twelve dimensions were supposed to be united by their one true ruler, The Supreme King. They were supposed to fall in line, submitting to his dueling prowess and superior strength. It was the perfect plan, but unfortunately, there was one small obstacle.

Judai.

Haou sighed, looking over his battle plans for the third time that night. It was always night in Dark World, the dimension he had selected as his base of operations. His forces were strongest there, and he enjoyed the dramatic architecture of his castle. After all, he was supposed to be the villain. But regardless, the darkness this land was named after fluctuated due to strange forces, and Haou would soon have no choice but to succumb to sleep despite his restlessness.

He picked up one of the many chess pieces laid across the map, running his thumb across the smooth surface. The white king. A little on the nose, but Haou himself was the black king piece, so it made sense.

Across different dimensions, different timelines, there was often… overlap. Different versions of different selves, reflections cast in mirrors angled in slightly different ways. Judai and Haou were just one example of the ways in which a person could exist simultaneously. And Haou knew that if he was going to win this little game, he’d need to solve this problem sooner or later. Duel Academia and Domino would be the launch point of his army’s assault, and those locations also held the most potent duelists that would stand in his way.

Ah well. At least it would be fun.

He pondered the piece for a moment longer before setting it down on the edge of the map. Interdimensional travel was possible, but difficult. Haou had gathered many reflections here in Dark World, often branded traitors or villains in their own time periods, and trying to organize his entire force was more difficult than it needed to be. Shoving all of them through a gate was too impractical at the current stage- he either needed to solidify his rule in several of the dimensions he currently waged war in, or send smaller forces. But it would take more than that to get rid of Judai.

His thoughts were interrupted by the doors slamming open. They were large and heavy, designed to be grandiose as well as sturdy in case of attack. But somehow that never managed to stop his idiots.

“You think that because you have followers, that makes you powerful?” He heard a dark, dry laugh. “You’re so pathetic. We live in the darkness, and you always kneel to our King. Enthusiastically, I might add.”

“And what exactly have you done for him? My followers are out there supporting his cause, spreading his message of unity. All you do is sit in his castle begging for his attention.”

Haou was not in the mood for this. He needed to rest, and plan, and prepare. But that was asking too much in his own damn castle.

“Jun. Johan. Not now.” Haou rubbed his temples, careful to keep his shoulders level. He had made a few appearances today, which necessitated the fancy, spiky armor. It was heavy and itchy and hot, but it was important to look the part of “Supreme King.” The only problem was that Haou couldn’t raise his arms or he’d risk poking an eye out, which was super annoying. A lot of times Haou would just wear a black outfit with his cape and call it a day. He wished that today were one of those times.

His followers all but ignored him, intent on finishing whatever ridiculous argument was on today’s agenda.

“At least Judai likes it when I beg,” Johan replied, crossing their arms over their broad chest in defiance. The sleeveless, strappy top made their arms even more noticeable, and Haou didn’t bother hiding his appreciative glance.

Jun tried unsuccessfully not to flush at the comment. “Well I don’t!” His white coat made his skin look even paler, which only accentuated how hopelessly blushy Jun Manjoume was. Even if Haou found this whole thing annoying, he was pretty cute.

Somehow, despite everything, these two were Haou’s best followers, his lieutenants, the people he trusted most. Haou supposed it was no surprise. After all, in another life, they were his closest friends. These versions were different, twisted, but he cared for them just as deeply. Hell, Judai would have scoured the ends of the world- all twelve of them, actually- to find Johan, and that is part of why Haou existed in his current state.

The Johan he managed to find in the reflections was… odd. A combination of Johan’s dark desires and Yubel’s possession, not entirely human but not entirely inhuman either. A being that, above all, wanted to be wanted. And Haou, well… Maybe it was the dark powers, or the mystery, or maybe Haou had some soft bits of the other Judai deep down, but he was happy to oblige.

Jun, on the other hand… Haou ended up with him the same way Judai always ended up with Manjoume. Unintentionally. No matter what universe Manjoume was from, he was always impossible to ignore or deny, and this one was no different. Haou called him Jun at first to tease him, but when he discovered other ways that Jun liked to be teased, it stuck as more of a pet name. It was certainly better than Manjoume White Thunder.

It was interesting, having beings of Darkness and followers of The Light on his side. Haou took it as a sign that he was leading his kingdom in the right direction, that true unity was possible with enough persistence. As his forces grew, Haou could see that their respective strengths made him stronger, that their input was valuable, and honestly he liked the company.

If only they could get along for two seconds.

They were still arguing when Haou shook himself out of his daze. It was better to tune them out and just focus on Johan’s arms or Jun’s cute face, but he should probably break this up sooner or later.

“You _will_ see the light.”

“Make me.”

Suddenly they were on Haou’s carefully plotted out war table, chess pieces flying as Jun tackled Johan. His advantage didn’t last for long, as Johan was much larger and easily flipped their positions so Jun was the one pinned and struggling.

Haou could only sigh. “Really. On my maps?”

They were too heated to care, Johan’s orange eyes gleaming with excitement. “Maybe you should try begging this time,” they whispered, glancing up at Haou with a grin.

Haou picked up a few of the pieces on the ground. He knew enough about his own troop movements that he didn’t _really_ need the map, it was more to help him visualize his strategies and work it out in his head. Still, it was rude of them to barge in like this.

“Get off me!” Jun wriggled helplessly beneath Johan, kicking his legs, which only sent more things flying off the table. “I’ll make you pay for this!”

“Oh? I think I might enjoy that.” Johan licked their lips, which only made Jun more flushed and angry.

“Is this some kind of weird foreplay?” Haou asked, not expecting an answer. He was used to things like this. Unfortunately.

Jun managed to wedge his leg between him and Johan, and he was working on freeing himself when Johan let him up. “You’re too easy, Jun. It’s no fun if you don’t make it a challenge for me. Stop picking fights you can’t win.”

“I’m easy? You’re the one flirting with me when I’m trying to kick your ass,” Jun complained, straightening his jacket and trying to fix his hair.

“Are you two done? I’ve been here all night, I just want to go to bed,” Haou complained. Usually he would reprimand them, show off his authority, maybe threaten a small village, but he was honestly exhausted. Trying to find a way to deal with Judai was impossible. If he could anticipate his own moves, how was he supposed to think of a plan Judai would never expect? How could he outwit himself?

The two seemed to pick up on Haou’s mood, and decided to set aside their petty squabbles for now. Johan approached him first, smiling sweetly. “Let me help you out of that heavy armor, my King.”

Haou rolled his eyes. “I’m sure that’s all you want to do.”

Not wishing to be outdone, Jun clung to Haou’s other arm, gripping it somewhat possessively. “Johan should clean up the mess they made,” he said with a pout.

“You’re the one who tackled me.”

“You made me tackle you.”

“We’ll clean it up tomorrow. I have a plan I’d like to discuss with you both, and it will require the utmost attention.” Haou smiled, a predatory grin that both were helpless against. “Until then… I have other plans for tonight.”

He kissed Jun first, because Jun tended to be more difficult when he was in a mood like this. Jun succumbed to his lips easily enough, his eyes remaining closed even after Haou pulled away. He slipped a hand into Haou’s, taking a small step back. Haou turned his head to kiss Johan next. They knew as well as Haou that Jun was quick to anger and even quicker to subdue, and honestly sometimes they riled up Jun just for fun. Johan was more aggressive, biting Haou’s bottom lip when he tried to move his head.

“Now now, there’s plenty of time for that. You know it’s a long walk back to my room.”

“There’s a perfectly good table right here,” Jun pointed out.

“You two are so impatient.” Haou gave them another devilish smile. “Now kiss and make up or we aren’t going anywhere.”

Jun looked like he wanted to complain, and glared at Johan for a few seconds before ducking his head in surrender. Johan shrugged and tilted Jun’s chin up, kissing him much more tenderly than they had Haou. Jun didn’t expect that, and gasped at the gentleness, which Johan took as an invitation to slip their tongue inside Jun’s mouth.

Haou appreciated the little show for a moment before swinging their clasped hands. “See, isn’t it better when we all get along?”

As they walked down the hallway together, despite his tiredness, Haou was looking forward to the coming days. His skills as a duelist and as a King would be tested, but with these two by his side, Haou knew that nothing could stop them.

After all, they were such good friends. And didn’t friendship conquer all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to make a note to say that offbeatBeauty wrote the good boyfriends while alovra wrote the evil boyfriends. We both write together and edit each other's stuff of course, and we've been having a lot of fun working on this silly, sexy, weird story together. Hope you guys enjoy it as much as we are!


	2. Chapter 2

Manjoume cursed under his breath as the sun peeked in through the blinds. Whoever allowed the sun to be up so early should get their privileges revoked. He sighed softly before sitting up, now regretting the decision to wear his coat to bed. It had crawled up his back, creasing the fabric in an unflattering manner. He looked over to see if the other two were still asleep. 

Johan was in the middle of tucking the blanket under Judai, a softness in his eyes and a smile on his lips. Great, another thing that should be revoked; Johan being so close to Judai. This day just keeps getting better and better. He promptly ignored the public affection, gathering up his belongings. 

They had class today, more dueling exercises. What Manjoume wouldn’t give to put Johan in his place. Maybe today he’d be lucky enough to show off his new cards that Chancellor Chronos gave him. Johan seemed to notice he was awake, quickly moving away from Judai. 

“Good morning Manjoume. How’d you sleep?” Johan didn’t meet his eyes, the ruffle on the end of his sleeve more interesting.

“Not great. This floor is horrible for my back, plus Judai’s snoring all night. Though it wasn’t as loud as your sob fest.” He snapped back, smoothing out his jacket.

Johan leaned back with a heavy sigh, closing his eyes. Good, hopefully that will shut him up for awhile. It wasn’t the best insult, but he blamed that on how early it was. Out of the corner of his eyes, Manjoume saw a mass of purple and brown. Winged Kuriboh and Ruby Carbuncle had cuddled up at Judai’s side.

Manjoume clicked his tongue, heading to the door. “Tell Judai I went back to my room to get ready for class. Don’t be late otherwise it’ll reflect back on me.”

Before Johan could reply, Manjoume shut the door and headed back to the main building of Duel Academia. The sun was barely above the horizon, the smell of morning dew and cool air filled his senses as he walked up the gravel road. The raven haired duelist pulled his jacket closer to him, now wishing he got one with more insulation. 

He stopped halfway up the road, hearing a noise in the treeline. Manjoume grabbed his cards protectively, ready for whatever showed up. The leaves rustled once more before something white darted out of them. Manjoume quickly threw up his arms to shield himself for an attack. When nothing happened, he slowly lowered his arms to see a small white rabbit gnawing on a piece of grass.

He let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding, grabbing a rock and throwing it at the innocent creature who ran away. Manjoume turned on his heels and continued his walk back to safety, regretting not waiting for the other two. He was mostly ready for the day anyway, needing to pick up his duel disk. 

Manjoume checked around corners and other places that people or entities could hide in as he made his way through the hallways. Ever since Yubel appeared on the island and their ‘fateful’ trip to Dark World happened, Manjoume had grown an intense case of paranoia. The others laughed it off, thinking everything was over, Judai won. Manjoume didn’t believe it was that easy.

Luckily his room wasn’t too far, quickly slipping inside to grab his duel disk and sneak back out towards the kitchen. It was too early for other students to be up. Judai and Johan would probably show up an hour or so late, even though Manjoume disliked Johan, he was the only one who could make Judai get up at a decent time. For that he was both grateful and jealous.

The kitchen staff was in full swing, having laid out this mornings breakfast in steaming pots and tubs. One of the cooks greeted Manjoume like usual, having seen him come in every morning at the same time. He waved back, grabbing a plate to load up on food before going to his usual table. He sat by the windows, wanting to be the first one to notice if anything bad started up. 

Judai would most likely be the one to notice anything wrong in the world. It’s like he had a sixth sense for danger. Manjoume twirled the straw in his drink, resting his cheek in his hand. It’s not like Judai needed his help on paranormal things. He probably would get kidnapped or captured or possessed again. Then Judai would team up with someone else and save humanity. It wasn’t fair, he wanted to shine, to be recognized as a brave duelist that helped bring down the bad guy. 

Fate wasn’t on his side though as Judai had to save him multiple times. Probably one of the worst times was when he was stuck in that book, anger, frustration, and sorrow were the only things he felt. The former towards Judai himself and the latter in the fever dream he was placed in. 

Johan had a privilege that Manjoume could only dream of, having a strong connection to Judai through dueling and kicking butt. And where did Manjoume get drafted? He was possessed to a state that demanded him to duel Judai to death or submission, the line blurred a bit on that one. Manjoume would be lying if he said the thought wasn’t pleasant, having had these thoughts before but in a more card gamey way. 

Since Johan entered the picture, a lot of feelings Manjoume recognized as frustration and anger were quite the opposite. His pride driven strategies had been reduced to loving the way Judai smiled while dueling, seeing him cheer in his victory and that lame catchphrase finally sneaking it’s way into his thoughts. The way Judai enhanced people’s lives, touching everyone’s hearts with that god awful friendship speech made his own heart swell.

The cafeteria soon started to fill with students, most dragging their feet and yawning. Manjoume didn’t pity them, they didn’t understand the meaning of early. He was about to pick up his tray and leave until an arm wrapped around his neck. 

“Morning Manjoume-san!~” Judai grinned, taking a seat next to the black cladded duelist. Johan was right behind him carrying two trays. He sat on the other side of Judai, setting the tray in front of the Osiris student before placing his own down.

“Sanda Judai. How many times do I have to repeat myself?” Manjoume rolled his eyes, ignoring how the other’s touch made his heart skip a beat. 

“I always forget so I guess you’ll have to keep reminding me.” Judai moved his arm so he could enjoy his meal. 

Manjoume rolled his eyes, resting his chin in his hand and continuing his observations. He couldn’t leave, not with Judai talking is ear off. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Johan was giving him side glances, probably wondering when Manjoume would leave so he and Judai could be alone. Like hell that was going to happen.

Breakfast was brief, students having early classes, including the three boys who took their seats in the lecture hall. Judai propped his feet up and leaned back. Manjoume smacked his leg while Judai laughed, ignoring his rivals warning until he was called out for it.

“Today’s class will be more focused on chaining effect or trap cards. I know this may seem like basic knowledge, but you can chain enough times to put your opponent in a tight situation.” The teacher explained, looking over the crowd. Most of the students weren’t paying attention. “Manjoume-kun, would you come up here and choose someone to demonstrate what I mean?”

Manjoume straightened up, nodding quickly before scurrying down the steps. Even though he wasn’t considered a top ranked Obelisk blue member anymore, the teachers still saw potential in the young duelist and also he was prone to being the only one paying attention. Manjoume, with a smirk on his lips, knew exactly who he was picking. Someone had to teach him his place.

“Johan.” He pointed to the blue cladded duelist, who at the moment was making sure Judai was paying attention and not asleep. Johan blinked in surprise, looking at Manjoume with slight confusion, but obliged. The two boys faced each other in front of the class, Manjoume’s smirk not going away as they drew their cards.

The class watched the duelists with a new vigor, cheering on their favorite. Most of them were for Manjoume, which wasn’t a surprise. Johan waved to the only fan who cheered for him, which was the only one that counted. Judai.

“You’ll do great! Chaining is easy.” Judai smiled, giving him a thumbs up. He turned his attention to Manjoume. “Hey Manjoume! Go easy on him okay?” 

Manjoume scoffed, no way was he going easy on this punk. He was going to win and show everyone that Johan wasn’t such a hot shot. “I’ll let you go first.”

Johan smiled. “Thanks Manjoume.” His bright eyes looked over his cards for a moment before setting a card and summoning his Amethyst Cat, ending his turn.

“That’s it?” Manjoume raised an eyebrow, drawing his own card. He smirked, glad he drew a perfect combo. He got Ojama King out first go around, blocking three of his opponent’s side of the field. He played the field spell, Ojama Country, allowing Ojama King’s defense points to turn into attack points. Johan looked at him in awe, making his gut twist in a weird way. “I attack!”

It went through thankfully. Manjoume placed two cards down and ended his turn. This would be easy. Johan’s life points were at a measly 1400, this victory was basically given to him on a silver platter. Unfortunately fate had something else planned for him. The duel was a back and forth match that was even. Johan kept countering Manjoume’s attacks with traps and Manjoume had effects to turn the tides.

What neither of them were expecting was Johan’s three chain combo attack that created a huge plume of smoke. The students in the class got to their feet, moving their heads around to see if they could tell what happened. When the dust cleared, Manjoume was on his knees, life points at 0.

The class erupted in cheers as Johan took some time to register what had happened. Judai laughed and leapt over the desk to congratulate his friend. Manjoume gritted his teeth, all the noise pulsing in his ears giving him a headache. 

“Good duel Manjoume-san.” Johan said, now standing over the black cladded duelist, a hand extended to help him up.

Manjoume slapped his hand away, glaring up at the Euro champ in disgust. He hated him, hated how he was liked by everyone so easily, hated how Johan took a duel so casually, hated how he looked at Judai, hated how Judai looked at Johan with such obliviousness it hurt even him. Johan blinked in surprise, the whole class falling into a hushed silence. All eyes were on him now. Manjoume shook his head and darted to the door.

“Manjoume-san!” Judai called after him, looking at Johan before the two boys ran after him.

Branches bit at his face as he ran from the school, seeking cover in the forest that wrapped itself around the campus. Manjoume needed to get out, needed some place to be able to breathe easier. He didn’t have a clue where he was going, just wanting to distance himself from everyone, especially those two.

Though that was in vain since he could hear footsteps behind him mixed with Judai’s call for him. Why couldn’t they take the hint? Manjoume sharply turned and pressed himself against a tree, holding his breath in an attempt to be completely silent. A few moments later, Judai and Johan stumbled into the area, panting from trying to keep up.

“I don’t...see him...anymore.” Johan sounded like he was surveying the area, voice fluctuating as he moved his head.

“He couldn’t have gone...far. Let’s keep going.” The sound of rustling leaves sounded on his left as the two boys continued their search, calling out for the ex Obelisk duelist. 

Manjoume stayed silent a few more seconds before gulping in fresh air, quickly covering his mouth with the inside of his arm in case he started coughing from holding his breath. Once he was sure he was in the clear, Manjoume continued his journey through the woods until he stumbled onto a path. He didn’t know and didn’t care where it led as long as it gave him some peace and quiet. 

He only stopped when he reached the familiar architecture of a dorm. Manjoume took a second to catch his breath, looking around the woods. This was not the path to any of the regular dorms.

He took a step closer, inspecting the building more closely. It was dilapidated, but only enough to be creepy. It hadn’t been abandoned for long, after all. Manjoume felt a vague familiarity as he walked towards the entrance. The blue dorms he had stayed in were pretty much the same. 

Manjoume knew it was a bad idea to go inside. Bad things always happened in the abandoned dorm. He was debating turning back when he heard more obnoxious yelling, and in his haste to evade Judai and Johan, the ex Obelisk threw caution to the wind and slammed the door behind him, sealing himself inside.

Now that he was alone, Manjoume couldn’t outrun his own thoughts. He pressed his back against the door, sliding to the dusty floors with a sad thunk. He had wanted time alone, time to think, but every time he closed his eyes he just saw Judai’s stupid smile aimed at Johan’s stupid face after that stupid duel. 

He ripped the duel disk off his arm, throwing it down the hallway carelessly. 

Manjoume was just upset he lost. That had to be it. Johan already had everything a person could want. He had the respect of his fellow North Academia students, a European Championship title under his belt, and a bright future ahead of him. But that wasn’t enough. He had to take Judai too.

Judai was Manjoume’s rival. They were the only people at this school who were equals. They were supposed to share a bond of mutual disdain as well as respect, a bond stronger than anything else a duelist would experience. Through testing their skills, through the language of dueling, they made each other better. It was like a soulmate, but  _ deeper. _

Johan had no respect for that bond! He just walked in and instantly became bffs with Judai. They were both huge nerds who deserved each other, obviously, but Judai spending time with Johan meant less time bothering Manjoume, which meant less time dueling, which meant less time improving! 

Not that Manjoume needed Judai. He didn’t need help. He just needed to crush Judai so he could become a better duelist all by himself, like he did everything. But it was hard to do that when Judai had that stupid, cute smile- no not cute, it was annoying! Judai didn’t take anything seriously, and if Manjoume tried to knock some sense into him about this he would just get teased. And Johan… he made his intentions pretty clear.

It was pathetic, honestly. If Johan couldn’t man up and admit he liked someone, then he didn’t deserve them. Especially not Judai. Judai didn’t even like him back, because if he did he would be an idiot and tell the whole school.

Not that Manjoume cared who Judai liked or didn’t like. That was stupid. Why would he care about that? He just cared about dueling. Yeah. Yeah…

Manjoume jumped up from the floor, wiping the dust off of his coat and the backs of his legs. This place was gross. Where did he put his duel disk again?

A spooky noise startled Manjoume, causing him to leap back and trip down the staircase he had not noticed. The blue dorms didn’t have that there! Manjoume landed harshly at the bottom of the stairs, groaning in pain. At least no one saw him. His image as Manjoume Thunder was precarious enough after that last blow to his ego.

He picked himself up, even more coated in dust than before. The basement was spookier than the other floor, with a cold draft that felt out of place with the current weather. Manjoume was curious enough to wander, despite all common sense. He poked his head around a corner. 

“Hello?”

Silence was the only answer, the dust from his tumble creating a cloud that obscured most of the room. Manjoume felt shivers up his spine being here. He suddenly missed the idiots he ran away from. At least if Johan was here he was big enough to hide behind. And Judai was idiotic enough to run head first into danger, which would give Manjoume the perfect opportunity to run away.

There was something on the floor. Manjoume leaned down to touch it, instantly regretting his decision as he recoiled in horror. That was dried blood. Fuck this. Fuck all of this. He raced back up the stairs, heart pounding, too scared to chastise himself. He needed to live so that he could beat Johan and make Judai pay attention to him, dammit! He was too young to die!

There was another sound, and Manjoume stumbled as he reached the top step, steadying himself on the wall. It felt colder and rougher, like brick, and as he looked around Manjoume did not recognize this room. Had he gone up a different staircase? This wasn’t right. There was no door from where he came in, and it seemed darker and less dusty.

Manjoume went to pull his coat tighter around himself, but was shocked to find it missing. Had it fallen off while he ran around this house of horrors? How was that possible, he was just wearing it. It was the Manjoume Thunder coat! He needed that! And where was his duel disk? Shit. This was bad. This was so bad. 

Manjoume tried not to shiver. He wasn’t scared. It was just an abandoned building. One people disappeared into and never came back, where people did weird blood rituals in the basement and died and then came back to life, but still a building. There was no magic or anything involved. He would be fine.

“This is Judai’s fault,” Manjoume muttered miserably, rubbing his arms. At least he still had a turtleneck on. He refused to go back in the murder basement, but he could find his way out of here. It couldn’t be that hard. 

The hallway he took was all dark stone, lined with a weird red carpeting that was kind of tacky, in Manjoume’s opinion. We get it, this is a spooky evil building, overkill much? 

His feet were starting to hurt, which overrided any instinct of fear. He just wanted to go home and lay down. In the real blue dorms, not wherever the hell he was now. This sucked. 

The next time he heard a spooky noise, Manjoume was actually relieved. At least if someone killed him he wouldn’t be stuck in this situation anymore. And more than likely it was another Duel Academia student. Or Pharaoh. 

“Judai?” Manjoume called out. It kind of sounded like him, but it was coming from up above. God, more stairs, really? He rolled his eyes as he ascended, looking for the person who had gotten him into this mess in the first place.

* * *

Haou explained his thoughts carefully, rearranging the chess pieces on the maps Jun and Johan had knocked over last night. He seemed to be fidgeting with them more than anything else, placing the white ones, moving the black ones in response, on and on in a circular dance. He was a strategist with no equal, but Jun supposed that the other Judai would be the one moving the pieces soon enough.

Unless they could prevent him from ever being a problem in the first place. 

Jun fidgeted with a black pawn himself, distracted by the sound of Haou’s voice. He sighed dreamily, ignoring Johan’s glares. It was a miracle they hadn’t killed each other yet, but clearly their devotion to Haou superseded any other desire, and there was something romantic about that. 

“Our counterparts will be the biggest obstacle,” Haou continued. “They are the closest to understanding how we think, and could find ways to intervene. We need to eliminate that possibility before making ourselves known.”

“I have a question,” Johan butted in. “Even if we kill that one, what if another Judai shows up? How do we know how many there are? How many of them would oppose us?”

Jun had to admit, he found the idea of another version of himself hard to wrap his head around. How could someone be him, and not him? It didn’t really make sense.

Haou raised a hand to silence them. “I’ve scouted every world. I’ve calculated every possibility. Maybe it’s fate, Johan. Maybe there is a dichotomy to life, light and darkness, good and evil. What I know for sure is that there is only me and the other me, and I know he will try to stop us.”

“So if we kill him, then the world will be yours.” Johan looked satisfied with the answer. 

“It won’t be that easy,” Jun interrupted. “If the other Judai is like Haou… he will be brilliant, and cunning, and ruthless.”

“You flatter me.” Haou smiled that dangerous grin of his.

“If we send a large enough force, it doesn’t matter how good of a duelist he is.” Johan glared at Jun again. “Remember the duel zombies? When the whole school is after him, there’s not much he can do.”

“I remember how it failed,” Jun growled back. “Besides, we can’t send a giant army in and  _ not  _ make our presence known. Were you even listening to the King?” 

Haou raised a hand for silence again. “It doesn’t matter. The portals won’t hold long enough to send that many people through. It will have to be a small team, Preferably headed by one of you.”

He sighed, knowing this was an argument waiting to happen. He probably shouldn’t have set up all the maps again when they were just going to get knocked off.

“I volunteer,” Jun said instantly, leaping to his feet. He expected Johan to follow suit, but was surprised when they stayed in their seat. “...Why aren’t you volunteering.”

“Because you’re better suited for this mission,” Johan said. Jun instantly distrusted it. “You can more or less blend in, pretend to be the other you and gather intel. And I’ll stay here and protect our King.”

So that was their game. Jun wouldn’t allow such an obvious ploy. “He doesn’t need your protection.”

Haou didn’t bother to interrupt them, merely sitting back in his seat.

“I think he’ll take what I give him.”

“You can’t talk about him like that!” Jun slapped some of the chess pieces off the table for dramatic effect. Haou watched them  _ plink _ to the marble floor. “He’s our King. You should be worshipping him, obeying his every command-”

“Just because you’re his bitch doesn’t mean that I am.”

“I love him you fucking asshole.” Jun threw a sloppy right hook in the direction of Johan’s face, but predictably he missed. 

“This is getting out of hand.” Haou stood up from the table, causing Jun to sit back down in reflexive respect. Unlike Johan, he knew his place when speaking to his king. God, why did Johan think they could act like that? How come Haou always let them get away with it?

“First of all, everyone in Dark World is my bitch. We seem to have forgotten that.” His voice took on that authoritative edge that never failed to send shivers down Jun’s spine. As much as he didn’t want to get yelled at, he couldn’t help but enjoy it a little. “Second, I think it will do you both good to have some time away from each other. Jun, you will have an easier time blending in so you’re going. No arguing.”

Jun hung his head, saying nothing.

His voice softened slightly as he continued. “Your primary objective is to collect as much information as you can about our reflections, with Judai as a priority. However, if there is an opportunity to take one of them out, feel free. Kill Johan if it will make you feel better, I don’t care. Just make sure to be back here no later than 5 days from now. By then Guardian Baou’s strike team will be back and we’ll have everything ready.” Haou rested a hand on Jun’s shoulder, leaning closer to him. “This is of vital importance, Jun. I’m trusting you. If you love me, don’t let me down.”

“I won’t. I promise.” Even after all this time together, Jun still got butterflies in his stomach when Haou was this close to him, when his voice was this soft. He would do anything for his King. 

“Good.” Haou fixed his gaze on Johan, something dangerous in it that sent a weird electrical thrill through Jun. “As for you, I have another task that requires your attention.”

“Oh?” Johan leaned forward, as cocky and flirtatious as ever, hooking a finger in Haou’s belt. “And what might require my attention?”

It took a lot of effort for Jun to remain in his seat. Sometimes he swore that Johan couldn’t possibly love Haou, that they were just in this for some sort of sick game. That was when Jun hated them the most.

Haou smacked their hand away, his voice firm again. “No. You seem to have forgotten whose in charge here, so I have no choice but to remind you. And before you get excited, it’s not a punishment you’re going to enjoy.” He smiled cruelly. “But I will.”

In contrast, the smirk was finally wiped off Johan’s face. They were taken aback, maybe a little scared. Jun couldn’t have been more delighted. Finally they were getting what they deserved. 

“Jun, be a dear and go get the rope,” Haou requested sweetly, still staring Johan down. 

Jun felt the tension heighten suddenly, and was more than happy to get out of the room for a bit and catch his breath. Haou could get pretty intense, and Johan always managed to push his buttons until finally they pushed too far.

He searched around Haou’s room, but it felt like he was taking too long to come back. Jun wasn’t sure where else he would find it except like, under the bed… Well, if he couldn’t bring Haou what he wanted, he had something else in mind that might make up for it.

When Jun came back, they were no longer in the war room. All the chess pieces had been put back on the table though, and Jun wondered which of them had fixed it. He ducked his head into the throne room since it was nearby, and was relieved to find Haou sitting there, as regal and gorgeous and terrifying as always. Johan was standing in front of him, arms crossed, apparently still arguing. They would regret that mistake. 

Haou gestured Jun over. “Come here.” 

Jun obeyed, somewhat sheepish as he approached empty-handed. As he walked past, he heard Johan whisper “bitch,” under their breath. 

Jun opened his mouth to say something, but Haou stopped him, touching his shoulder. “Don’t worry, you’re going to help me punish them. I think you’ll enjoy what I have in mind.” He looked over what Jun brought him, humming thoughtfully. “No rope? Oh well.” Haou undid his belt, handing it to Jun. “This will do. Tie their hands.”

If Johan was being like this now, Jun didn’t expect them to submit without a fight, and Jun wasn’t sure he could win. But he did what Haou asked, walking over to Johan and placing the leather around their wrists, snapping it in place. Those few seconds where his arms were around Johan’s back and they were forced to make eye contact were terrifying, and Jun could feel himself getting lost in the heat of it. 

Maybe he was getting carried away, but Jun grabbed Johan by one shoulder and forced them into a kneeling position. Johan glared up at him, biting back a comment, and Jun felt a rush in having some measure of power over them, even if it was simply borrowed. Once he remembered his place, Jun also kneeled before his King, the marble floors cold against his skin.

“Good.” Haou leaned back, sitting confidently in his throne. “I’m the Supreme King. One day I will have the entire world on its knees. But for now, I’ll settle for you.”

Jun felt his mouth go dry, his attention drifting to Haou’s open legs. He spread them slightly, inviting Jun closer with a nod.

Johan could not be further from his mind. Jun had Haou’s attention all to himself, and he intended to make the most of it. Once he was close enough to Haou, Jun looked up, undoing the top button of his coat as they made eye contact.

Haou tilted his chin up, eyeing his exposed throat and the strip of bare chest. “Are you wearing anything under your coat?”

Jun shook his head, pulling the coat down to his slim shoulders.

Haou whistled, leaning closer. “You should do this more often. Although…”

“What?”

Haou shrugged. “I think the black coat is hotter. Since your skin is so pale, the contrast with the black would be… it doesn’t matter, I’m going to rip this off of you anyways.”

Jun was annoyed at the suggestion that white was not the perfect color, but he was too turned on to care. When he went to the other world, he would show everyone just what he thought of the other Manjoume’s fashion sense.

“Could you two hurry up?” Johan complained, awkwardly adjusting their kneeling position. 

Haou glared. “Silence. If you behave yourself and sit quietly I’ll let you go. If you don’t…” Haou petted Jun’s hair, stroking the side of his face tenderly. “I won’t even let you watch.”

Johan scowled but complied.

Jun was tired of interruptions. This was supposed to be his moment, dammit. He reached for the buttons of Haou’s pants, his fingers fumbling for a few seconds until it finally came loose. A prideful smirk played on his lips as he moved the fabric away from Haou’s crotch, pushing it down to his mid thigh. He swallowed thickly, realizing Haou decided to go commando today.

“Is something wrong?” Haou’s voice purred above him, resting his cheek in the palm of his hand.

Jun shook his head, scooting closer to set himself in between his beloved King’s thighs. Johan made a noise behind him, which he chose to ignore. Jun ran his hands over the exposed skin, not daring to touch anywhere Haou didn’t ask him to. He wanted all of his fingers to be intact thank you. 

Haou watched with hungry eyes as Jun moved to kiss the inside of his thighs, eyes fluttering closed. His mouth had navigated this area many times before, knowing all the spots that made his King happy. It wasn’t long before Jun could hear Haou’s breathing became labored, his free hand finding a hold onto the dark locks. Jun’s confidence increased as his lips moved closer.

Jun’s hands moved to spread Haou’s legs to give him more accessibility, meeting little resistance. He opened his eyes as his nose bumped into the now erect dick. Jun licked his lips as he trailed kisses from the underside to the tip, eliciting a sharp whine from the man above him. 

“Jun, you’re allowed to be rougher than that.” Haou carded his fingers through Jun’s hair, his nails running against his scalp, making Jun’s eyelids flutter.

“Do you want me to?” His voice was shaky, his thumbs rubbing soft circles into Haou’s thighs. His King only replied with a raised eyebrow. Jun nodded and ran his tongue along the vein that was on the underside of Haou’s dick. Haou sighed softly, eyes closing as Jun continued licking, every so often sucking on the tip. His fingers curled tightly, grabbing a fistful of dark hair.

Jun’s hands moved to the back of Haou’s thighs, dull nails scratching at tanned skin. The hand on his head pushed Jun forward more, a silent gesture to hurry the fuck up. He complied, not wanting to have his King become bored with him. Jun sat up straighter, now lowering his mouth to take in more. Halfway down his gag reflex kicked in. He made a choked sound, tensing up at the thought of not being able to breathe. Haou quickly relaxed his grip, moving his fingers over Jun’s neck and throat. 

“You’re rushing,” He stated bluntly, his fingers gliding up to hook under Jun’s chin. “Relax your throat, pull up if you need to.” 

Jun let up, allowing himself to breathe easier. At first he was glad his King was so kind, being patient with him, but also he was frustrated at himself. He wanted Haou to feel good, to use him as a pawn in whatever situation presented itself. He enjoyed being useful to the soon-to-be ruler of dimensions. Jun exhaled through his nose, bobbing his head in a steady rhythm. 

Haou groaned softly, his hand going back to Jun’s hair. The white cladded duelist swirled his tongue, coating Haou’s dick in saliva to help the soft thrusts of Haou’s hips. Johan made a pained noise, causing Jun to look back. 

Johan hadn’t moved from his position, still kneeling by the stairs that led up to them. The obvious tent in his pants caught Jun’s eye. Johan’s expression was blank though, more annoyed then sexually frustrated.

“Jun,” Haou snapped, voice low with desire. “Don’t pay attention to him. Your eyes should be on me.” Haou thrusted rather harshly, gagging Jun. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. He moaned at the feeling, turned on by the harsh punishment to his throat. Haou gasped sharply, grabbing both sides of Jun’s head.

Jun quickly braced himself, hands gripping Haou’s lower back as his King thrusted once more into his mouth greedily. This happened often whenever Haou was particularly enjoying himself, stopping the merciful touches and kind words and replacing them with his own desires. Johan usually took the oral assaults, since he didn’t have a gag reflex. Haou moved Jun’s head at a much faster pace. 

“Fuck...you might be better than Johan…” Haou looked over at Johan, who was still behaving by the stairs. How long that would last now that Haou was more invested was questionable. His hips moved faster, pulling Jun off his dick to allow him to breath for a second, before thrusting deeper. Jun coughed a few times, eyes half lidded in bliss. His fingers twitched whenever Haou hit the back of his throat. 

The angle wasn’t satisfying him enough. With a low growl, Haou stood up. His dark pants fell to his ankles as he got in a much better position. He panted heavily, doubling over Jun as he continued his deep thrusts. Jun leaned back, his hands now placed behind him to hold his weight. 

Johan whined, shifting in place and looking hungrily at the two. “Haooooouuu…”

“Look who’s begging for my cock now. I thought you weren’t a bitch?” Haou stopped moving, keeping Jun wrapped around his dick, gyrating his hips for more stimulation. Jun inhaled through his nose, soaking in Haou’s scent. “I know you can’t help being such a slut, but it’s pathetic.”

It didn’t take long before Haou went back to mercilessly pounding into Jun’s mouth. Jun felt like he was going to pass out from how little oxygen his brain was getting. His prayers were answered with a sharp snap of Haou’s hips, his King spilling his cum down Jun’s throat. Haou let out a low groan, snapping his hips a few more times to milk his climax. Jun swallowed as much as he could, some of it dribbling down his chin. 

The Supreme King panted heavily, petting Jun’s hair as he slowly pulled out of his mouth. Jun gasped for air, coughing and sputtering, blinking back the tears in his eyes. Haou smirked, running his thumb over Jun’s lips. “You were right, Jun. You do look better in white.” He leaned down to press his lips to Jun’s, licking up any remainder of his load.

Jun fixed his hair as best he could, the spikes all wild and messy from Haou’s fingers in them. Mostly, he didn’t want to get up yet, didn’t want to leave the love of his life when his hands felt so nice. But he lived to serve, and he would not let his King down. “I’ll head downstairs and get the portal ready,” he mumbled, rubbing his jaw. It didn’t hurt too bad, all things considered.

Haou tilted his head up by the chin, looking into his eyes. “You will not fail me.” Jun felt his heart soar at the faith his king put in him, at how much they believed in each other. He nodded.

Haou’s voice lowered to a whisper. “If you come back soon, I may be willing to return the favor…” 

Jun blushed furiously, despite the fact that he had been deepthroating Haou a minute ago. He looked down at the floor, nervous and excited all at once. “O-Okay… I should go then…” He pulled himself to his feet, intending to head out, but he paused when he reached a very sulky Johan.

Jun tried to think of something cool and snarky, but he was drawing a blank. “You should be nicer,” he said lamely. 

Johan licked their lips. “That whole time I was watching, I was thinking about pushing your head further onto his cock, and grabbing your hips and-”

Jun slapped him without thinking about it, too surprised and embarrassed to think anything through at the moment. Somewhere in the direction of Haou’s throne, he laughed. 

Johan smiled sweetly at him. “I’ll miss you, Jun. Come back soon, okay?” 

Before he could do anything rash, like push Johan down the stairs, Jun stalked away, his shoes echoing in the dark emptiness of the stairwell. He was going to find those other selves, get the information his king required, and kill the other Johan. In that order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shh don't think about the timeline here's some porn
> 
> Speaking of which, offbeatBeauty was the one who wrote that scene, not me. I will not take credit for it because I'm nowhere near as good as she is at writing it, so thank her not me lol. As a fair trade I got to write angsty Manjoume which was fun. We're both looking forward to the next chapter, but there won't be regular updates for this fic since it's just something we write for fun.  
> -alovra


	3. Chapter 3

Johan leaned against a nearby tree, out of breath from trying to keep up with Judai. The Osiris student wasn’t too far from Johan’s position.

“Manjoume!” Judai cupped his hands in front of his mouth, looking around the thick forest surrounding them. 

Johan straightened up, walking over and placing a hand on Judai’s shoulder. “Maybe we passed him? He couldn’t have gotten far when we followed right after he left.”

Judai looked at Johan with wide eyes. 

_ Oh god noooo. Not the face… _

Judai sighed, placing a hand over Johan’s before nodding. “Yeah, you’re probably right. Maybe he just needs time to cool off. Manjoume has always been one to be furious at a loss.”

The Euro champ felt his chest tighten, following Judai back to the main campus. He never meant to hurt Manjoume, just wanting to participate in class and duel. Manjoume was considered Duel Academia’s top tier; Johan felt honored that Manjoume picked him to duel. Johan never considered his deck chain heavy, so when the last attack he used had a chain of three, the excitement he felt during duels sky rocketed. 

It was all thanks to Manjoume for giving him that opportunity. He noticed Judai’s downcast eyes, finding it out of place on the usually hyperactive teen. Johan nudged him with his elbow, smiling softly as Judai looked up at him, snapping out of whatever tossed his thoughts in disarray. 

The two boys headed up the path towards the main school building. Judai paused, raising an eyebrow at the crowd that seemed to have gathered near the entrance. Johan also wondered what was happening. They cut through the crowd, dodging flailing limbs and loose cell phones.

“Signor Manjoume, get down from there and return those cards!” Chancellor Chronos called up to someone on the lower part of the roof. Manjoume was shuffling through cards, tossing a few over the side with a look of disgust painted across his face. An Obelisk Blue student scrambled around to catch them.

“These are so lame. Almost as lame as the Ojamas he uses.” Manjoume tossed the rest of the deck at the Chancellor, jumping down and landing perfectly. 

Johan and Judai stared, jaws dropped in shock as Manjoume looked around the crowd. Chronos stormed over to the duelist, a card sticking out of his ponytail. “What has gotten into you Signor?”

“Look, I need a different deck. The one  _ he  _ has is filled with three weirdos.” Manjoume scoffed, stretching out his hand, “Yours are pretty rare. Hand them over.”

Chronos blinked, taken back by the harsh statement. Judai rushed in to stop whatever was happening. 

“Manjoume-san!” He smiled, grabbing the outstretched hand with his own. “We’ve been looking for you. Are you okay?” Johan had made his way to stand next to Judai, sheepishly waving as people continued to take pictures.

Chronos quickly recovered, looking between the three boys. “I see. Signor Judai, you try talking to Signor Manjoume. He might have hit his head so please take him to the infirmary. Also this doesn’t excuse you from leaving class without permission.” He now faced the student body, shooing them all back to class.

Judai’s eyes roamed over his rival, checking to see if there were any visible wounds or marks they needed to be concerned about. Johan noticed how Manjoume’s behavior instantly changed. His sharpness in features turned soft, shoulders relaxing as he smiled at Judai. That was new.

“You were looking for me? How sweet.” Manjoume stepped closer. Judai nodded, obviously not noticing the changes. Something didn’t feel right to Johan. He stepped between them, breaking their joined hands.

“Yes, we _ both _ were. Where did you go?” Johan asked, eyeing the black cladded duelist. He seemed normal, the usual black coat swirling around him, that cocky attitude shining through not just in his expression but also in the way he held himself.

Manjoume’s whole demeanor shifted, a dark look in his eyes as he glared coldly at the Euro champ. “Even in this dimension you’re cockblocking me. I can’t wait to see how long that lasts.”

Johan felt a shiver run down his spine, his palms sweaty as he gulped. It felt like eternity that they sat there, staring each other down until Judai quickly butted in. 

“Well either way, you’re back! Hey, don’t take losing the duel too hard.” He threw an arm over Manjoume’s shoulders, snapping the boy out of his trance. He eyed Judai up and down before shrugging off the gesture. 

“Whatever. I never lose, especially to them.” He casted another cold glare in Johan’s direction before turning on his heels and heading inside.

Johan looked at Judai, “Was he talking about me?” It was strange hearing Manjoume say the word ‘cockblocking’ especially in a way that sounded like he was offended by Johan’s presence. Didn’t Manjoume hate Judai? What was with the sudden interest in him?

Judai shrugged, “Maybe he hit his head or something. This isn’t the first time Manjoume has run away and came back delusional.”

“When was the first time?” Johan raised an eyebrow, following Judai into the academic building. Since the two boys had ran off in the middle of a lecture, it was to be expected that they would get called to the Chancellor’s office. 

Chronos ripped into Judai, to no one's surprise. The Osiris student seemed uninterested as Chronos threatened him with expulsion for the sixteenth time that month. Johan was given a stern talk to change who he hangs out with before both boys were let go. 

“Sensei Chronos seems to be in a sour mood.” Judai laughed as they headed to their last class. 

“It’s probably because we keep taking the cafeteria microwave for movie nights. Did you remember to put it back this time?”

“Eh? It was Manjoume’s turn.” Judai pouted. Johan chuckled lightly at Judai’s cute, dorky face. 

Class had gone smoothly with nothing out of the ordinary. Even Manjoume was quiet, scribbling harshly in his notebook. Johan didn’t like the atmosphere though. He would glance over to the black haired duelist every once and awhile, feeling like he was missing something. 

Maybe it had something to do with when Yubel took over his body. His senses were on high alert whenever ‘evil’ made itself known. Manjoume had that aura around him, but Johan couldn’t find any solid evidence by watching him. A few times he caught Manjoume staring at him, sending that cold shiver down Johan’s spine. He would shift closer to Judai, making Manjoume’s stare more intense as he watched Johan’s movements.

The final bell gave Johan a brief moment of relief as Manjoume turned his attention back to his notes, scribbling a few more lines, then getting up and leaving the classroom. 

“Uh Johan?” 

Judai’s voice snapped Johan out of his trance. He quickly noticed how close he had moved to his friend and scrambled out of Judai’s chair. 

“I’m sorry.” He clapped his hands together in apology. Judai shook his head, giving him that blinding smile.

“No worries. Let’s go get some snacks for tonight,” Judai suggested, taking one of Johan’s clasped hands and dragging him towards the school cafeteria. For a moment, Manjoume’s bizarre behavior had left Johan’s thoughts. 

They were greeted by the girls working like usual. Thankfully the Ras were nice and gave them plenty of junk food to reduce the three boys in food comas. Judai happily accepted the offerings, eyes wide with excitement as he saw a few foreign names amongst the pile. Johan noticed a few brands that he had back in his own country. 

“Is Manjoume joining you? I don’t see him..” Erika stood up a bit to look over the boys, searching for the other duelist.

“Oh he’ll be there. I think he had some last minute homework to do. We came to get a head start on snacks.” Judai lifted his arms a bit to show off the bundle of snacks.

“Why do you guys call it Movie Mondays when you watch movies not on Mondays?” Hagakure asked.

“Cause it’s fun.” Judai smiled, not needing to explain any farther. 

The boys said their goodbyes before heading out to the Osiris dorm. Judai was already halfway through a bag of chips by the time they reached the room. Manjoume wasn’t inside. Judai turned on the lights, sitting down and emptying his arms of the remaining snacks. Johan sat across from him.

“Hey, Judai.” Johan picked up some salted licorice that Judai crinkled his nose at. “Do you think Manjoume seems odd to you? I mean more than usual.”

Judai tapped his fingers on the blanket, staring at the ceiling before shaking his head. “Nope, same old Manjoume to me. Like I said, he could have hit his head while we were looking for him. He’s pretty clumsy. I told you about the time he fell off the roof, right?”

“Yes. You said he was possessed though.” Johan frowned, twirling the strand of candy between his fingers.

“True, but I promise he is clumsy, just not in public.”

Johan and Judai continued their random talks about topics that didn’t seem to flow together. Judai only stopped when he noticed how dark it was getting outside. Judai grabbed his phone from the nightstand, frowning.

“I wonder where Manjoume is.” His fingers typed a short message before he snapped it shut.

Johan shrugged, having stretched out on his side. If he was being honest, he enjoyed the time alone with Judai. Manjoume’s sour attitude usually ruined any happy atmosphere that Judai created. Johan moved to sit on his knees.

“If Manjoume is busy with homework, we could still watch movies.” He looked at his lap, picking at his nails. “We don’t need Manjoume to have fun, right?”

Judai smiled and grabbed a nearby blanket, draping it over them. “That’s true. Manjoume can be a shut in and miss out on the fun.” 

Johan smiled, getting comfortable while Judai grabbed the remote, pressing play. Judai pulled one end of the blanket around him, leaning closer to Johan as the Battle City video played again. Johan didn’t pay much attention since Judai being so close gave his mind more things to focus on than the movie. 

He noticed the brightness in Judai’s eyes, the crinkles around them and the corners of his mouth. Johan paid more attention to that part of Judai as the other commented about a card game they had seen multiple times. Judai was giving the same speech about what he would have done in that situation. Johan’s heart was telling him to lean in closer, but his head was telling him otherwise. 

“What do you think Johan?” Judai cut into his thoughts, turning to face him. Johan couldn’t help but notice that his lips were now closer. His cheeks burned as he glanced up to see Judai looking at him, confusion clouding the brightness.

At that moment, Johan’s heart took the reigns. His eyes looked back at Judai’s lips as his body leaned in.

“J-Johan…?” Judai stammered out, instinctively moving back, but not much.

To make things even worse, the door opened with a loud slam against the wall, the noise tearing Johan out of his daze and jolting away from Judai. They both looked over to see Manjoume with his nose stuck up in disgust. Johan’s ears burned probably as red as his cheeks. 

“You weren’t answering your phone.” Manjoume walked in, slamming the door shut as he looked at Judai.

The brunet blinked rapidly before finally making an effort to grab his phone. Johan wanted to wrap himself in the blanket of shame. How much did Manjoume see? What was he thinking?

“Sorry, phone was on silent.” Judai chuckled lightly. Manjoume crossed his arms, looking between the two boys before sitting literally in between them. Judai didn’t seem phased by Manjoume’s sudden appearance. Johan mentally sighed in defeat, keeping the blanket him and Judai shared moments ago. He laid his head on the top of his knees that he had pulled up to his chest, only half listening to the video.

Judai and Manjoume made comments about the performance, Manjoume more so than usual. He wasn’t sure when, but Johan had found himself drifting off to sleep. 

Judai seemed more interested in talking to his rival about a duel that had long since past. Johan could do that as well, but he wanted to talk to Judai about other things then Battle City and card games. It was hard to talk about their day since it consisted of classes together. It had been easier when Johan had to go back to North Academia for that brief time after the Dark World incident. They kept in touch via email and soon texting when Judai’s family sent him a phone. They had more to talk about which Johan felt strengthened their friendship and Johan’s crush.

It hurt. 

It hurt so much that he felt like he was suffocating. Manjoume was right. Johan would probably live the rest of his days drowning in unrequited love. His head won over his heart so many times that at this point Johan didn’t think he’d get another chance like the one tonight. He felt too cowardly to face Judai about these feelings. The words the desperately wanted to be let out were trapped in his throat, cutting off his air.

Wait…

Johan tried breathing in, but found it difficult, almost impossible. Something was pressing heavily on his chest and face. He reached out to feel for the blockage, opening his eyes only to be welcomed by darkness. His lungs burned as he tried moving, wanting to get away from the thing separating him from life and death. Johan could hear muffled words above him, but couldn’t see where they were coming from. Soon his fingers found something to grab onto. It felt like a piece of cloth. Or rather a coat.

Johan could feel himself getting dizzy from the lack of oxygen and with the last of his strength centered around his upper body, he managed to fling off whatever was on top of him. He sat up, gasping for air. Johan grabbed at his shirt near his chest, eyes trying to adjust to the darkness, and looked around the room.

A bright light flooded the room, making him shut his eyes. When the harsh light moved away and wasn’t directly on his face, Johan opened his eyes to see Judai holding his phone and looking concerned. He looked to his left and saw a disheveled Manjoume who was struggling to sit up, a pillow in his hand.

“Johan, are you okay?!” Judai quickly looked over his friend, moving the phone closer to inspect him.

“I...I think so.” Johan slowly removed his hand from his chest before looking back at Manjoume who finally got to a comfortable upright position. “What the hell were you doing?”

Manjoume scowled and got up, moving to the other side of Judai. He placed his pillow down before addressing the two boys. “I had a nightmare.”

“So you decided to suffocate me?” Johan raised his voice slightly, eyes wide in disbelief and horror.

“I sleep walk ya know! I probably was fighting something and ended up over by you.” Manjoume crossed his arms, not meeting either boys’ eyes.

“Johan…” Judai said softly, grabbing Johan’s arm which was tensed up so much he thought it was about to break. The crystal beast user relaxed under Judai’s touch, knowing that he shouldn’t be mad. Manjoume didn’t know what he was doing. He was mostly glad that him throwing the other didn’t result in a worse situation. 

“I’ll sleep in the middle this time,” Judai stated, looking back at Manjoume who nodded. Why did he look like a kid that just got scolded for stealing something but got to keep it anyway?

“Fine with me. I would never hurt you Judai.” Manjoume’s voice changed to that tone that left the hair on Johan’s arms sticking straight up. Somehow that sentence left Johan more scared than when he was being suffocated. 

* * *

Manjoume ascended the last of the stairs, panting as he finally reached his destination. He was never doing physical exercise again. Unless it involved dramatically drawing cards, he was fucking out.

“Judai?” He repeated, more annoyed this time. If he came all this way and Judai wasn’t here he was going to be so pissed. 

Fortunately for Manjoume, Judai was, in fact, present.

Unfortunately for Manjoume, he was kissing Johan. 

He was kissing Johan.

_ He was kissing Johan! _

Manjoume did not know how to react. All he knew was that he wanted to throw something again.

What had happened to Johan being shy and hopeless? Or Judai being so completely clueless it bordered on painful? How did this happen? How could Manjoume’s worst nightmare be playing out right before his eyes? 

Judai had Johan pinned to the wall, but as soon as he heard Manjoume’s voice he forgot what he was doing. He looked over at him, bewildered. “Jun?” 

How many times did Manjoume have to tell them his damn name?

Johan sighed dramatically. “You’re back already? It’s only been like an hour.”

Had Manjoume really been gone that long? He’d only been wandering around the abandoned dorm for like… 20 minutes tops. Right? 

Judai looked at him closely, worry in his brown eyes. Only… they looked weirdly bright, almost yellow in the current lighting. Judai’s eyes were supposed to be a rich, warm brown… like coffee with cinnamon, but not black coffee, the kind of coffee you got at a cafe that had way too much milk and sugar added which was fitting because Judai was so sweet… not that Manjoume ever thought those things! No! That was just an accurate description of the color! 

“Are you okay, Jun? Did something happen?”

Manjoume, in a fit of pettiness, glared back at him. “Yes, something happened! I can’t believe you’re kissing Johan right now. After everything I’ve gone through, you mean to tell me you two were just up here sucking face the whole time!” 

They didn’t even have the decency to look embarrassed about getting caught canoodling in the abandoned dorm. Judai at least took a step closer, trying to appease him even as Johan tugged on his arm. “Jun, come on, don’t be like that-”

Manjoume did the only thing he could think of, which was running away again. Because that’s all he could do. Be a big baby and run away from his problems. He wanted to get out of here, eventually, but he wasn’t ready to see… that. 

He shouldn’t care. It shouldn’t bother him. But it did. And all Manjoume could do was focus on the way it hurt.

He ran into the first room he found, which was big and empty, save for a long wooden table in the center. Manjoume steadied himself on it as he caught his breath, trying to ignore the trembling in his arms. He needed to be strong. To get over himself. He was better than this.

He knocked over some of the maps on the table in frustration, stalking over to the window. The ceilings in this room were weirdly high, domed with criss-crossed wood that seemed out of place. The window filled the entire section of the wall, frosted and elegant, but as Manjoume pressed his forehead to the glass he realized he had made one fatal error in all this. 

It was very purple outside. 

Manjoume recoiled as if the glass had burned him. No. No way. He was not in the mood for this magical bullshit today. He had been through enough. As he turned around, he realized that there were inhuman guards posted on either side of the door he had entered. They weren’t Duel Monsters he recognized, but Manjoume figured if he was staring at a guy with wings and a grey horned lady, they couldn’t be anything else. 

His hand instantly went for his deck, and with a seeping dread Manjoume remembered he had tossed his duel disk somewhere in the basement and was totally unarmed. He was so fucked. 

Before he could figure out how exactly he ended up in Duel Monsters purple hell, or how he was going to get back, Judai entered the room. For a moment Manjoume was relieved- but that relief quickly turned into anxiety when he noticed what Judai was wearing. He had been too distracted by the kiss to realize this, but Judai was not wearing his red jacket or his goofy smile. He had a well trimmed black outfit that reminded Manjoume of a prince, red cape billowing behind him as he strode in with a confidence that was both very Judai and not Judai at all. 

This wasn’t right. None of this was right. What the hell was Manjoume supposed to do now?

Judai stopped only when he was very close in Manjoume’s personal space, close enough to stare into those not-quite-right yellow eyes.

“Jun, I can tell something is wrong.” Judai planted a hand firmly on Manjoume’s shoulder. He wanted to push it away, but he was afraid to do anything to this scary Judai. “Tell me what happened.”

Manjoume stared at the floor, his heart pounding. How the hell was he going to talk his way out of this one? Quick, turn on the Manjoume Thunder brand charm!

He crossed his arms. “You first,” he challenged as boldly as he dared. 

Judai sighed. “I don’t know why you’re being a dick about this. After you left for your mission Johan and I… had a talk.”

“Didn’t look like you were talking,” Manjoume sulked. Even if he was in crazy town, he still wasn’t comfortable with Judai and Johan making out in front of him. It was weird and upsetting. 

“I explained that they need to respect the chain of command. I am the undisputed Supreme King, and you two are my loyal lieutenants. I know they give you a hard time, but it’s just because you’re so easy to rile up, and you’re really cute when you’re angry.”

Manjoume felt his face heating up against his will, his grip tightening on his sleeves. “I am not cute!”

Judai leaned in closer- uncomfortably close, his breath warm on Manjoume’s face. “You looked pretty cute sucking my dick.” 

What.

_ What. _

Manjoume needed to leave. Immediately. As soon as physically possible. He was ready to sprint down to the basement and roll around in dried blood and dust if need be, but before he had the opportunity Judai was in his way. 

Manjoume pushed him back, holding him an arm’s distance away, trying not to freak out.

Judai frowned, brushing Manjoume’s hair back from his face. “Tell me what happened,” he said much more forcefully than before, making Manjoume’s guts twist. “This mission should have taken you a few days at the very least. Did the portal even work? Why are you back here? Explain.”

Okay. Calm down. Think this through. Manjoume crossed his arms again, biting his lip as he tried to throw together a plan.

This Judai was not the adorably stupid Judai Manjoume knew and lo- hated. He hated him. Yeah. This was clearly some sort of dark version of Judai, in one of the many other worlds that Duel Academia was fond of teleporting it’s students to. He knew who Manjoume was, so he wasn’t out of place here. 

All he had to do was play along, and no one would be the wiser, right? He could get some more information while he tried to find a way out, figure out what the hell was going on, and everything would work out just fine. Judai would probably show up at some point, because he always showed up whenever important things were happening, and this seemed pretty fucking important. 

Step one: get through this conversation. 

“Well obviously it didn’t work,” Manjoume snapped, feigning confidence. At least that part was familiar. “Do you think I spent an hour in that disgusting basement for fun?”

Judai narrowed his eyes. “If that was it, why didn’t you come up right away? There’s something you’re not telling me.” 

Shit. He was smarter than the Judai that Manjoume was used to dealing with. “I don’t know what you mean. I definitely didn’t break your fancy portal thingy and screw everything up if that’s what you’re implying, it was just-”

Judai sighed deeply, dragging one hand down his face. “You… you broke it.”

“No!”

Judai shook his head, looking towards the stairwell. “The fact that you’re my most competent minion is really pathetic sometimes. I should just go myself.”

“No, wait!” Manjoume grabbed Judai by the arm out of reflex, desperate to talk his way out of this. “You can fix it right? Send me to the other dimension and I promise I’ll make it up to you.” This might be his only way of getting back home, and Manjoume couldn’t let it slip through his fingers.

Judai tilted his head, considering the offer with a gleam in his eye. “You’ll do anything I say?”

The worst thing Judai could do to Manjoume would be forcing him to do his homework, or stealing all his fried shrimp. He nodded eagerly. “Look, I won’t apologize because I didn’t do anything wrong, but…fine, yes. I’ll do whatever.”

“That’s not much of a promise. You already do whatever I say,” Judai remarked, leaning in closer. “But I’m sure I can think of something…” Judai traced the line of Manjoume’s jaw with two fingers. He suppressed a shudder and the instinct to shove it away.

Manjoume really, really did not like where this was going. He was afraid of acting too suspiciously, but he was more afraid of what the hell Judai was trying to imply here. It seemed pretty clear that he had feelings for Johan, so what was all of this? All of the touching and the leaning and stuff? It was just to annoy him, right? Judai was really good at being annoying. That had to be it.

“Well, you do that.” Manjoume began walking away, unsure whether Judai would follow after him. “I’m gonna see if I left my jacket in the basement.” He hurried out of earshot before Judai could reply.

Once he was halfway down the stairs Manjoume breathed a sigh of relief, tugging at his turtleneck. The building was drafty, but he felt sweat on the back of his neck. Luckily the great Manjoume Thunder was excellent under pressure.

As long as he was out of sight of those weirdos, Manjoume figured it was best to explore his surroundings a bit, get his bearings. He didn’t want to get lost, but he could always ask one of the Duel Monsters for directions right? With all the drafty brick hallways and spiral staircases Manjoume felt like he was in a castle, and after considering his current situation it was probably true. He vaguely remembered the duel zombie stuff and then after that the other world, but it was a hazy picture that gave him a headache if he tried to linger on it too long. 

What had even happened? The fact that he couldn’t remember would be alarming, but it didn’t matter all that much since everyone came back and everything was fine. The only problem was Manjoume didn’t know if he was back in that same place, or somewhere completely different. 

Better not leave the castle then. He might have to deal with creepy Judai, but it was better than… whatever was out there. Manjoume hurried past a slit in the wall that could have been for arrows or something, trying to ignore the eerie purple glow emanating from it.

He found a few sets of bedrooms that looked more like barracks, but they appeared to be relatively unlived in. It made him nervous for some reason. He poked through a few of the dresser drawers in the hopes he might find some cards that weren’t sucky, but no luck. Such was the life of Jun Manjoume. 

He did find something else interesting. It was old and a little frayed, but it looked like a notebook with hastily scrawled maps and battle strategies. Manjoume supposed that soldiers would be in the barracks, and soldiers would be doing battle, and that made sense with what he knew of Dark World… but what about the people who were living here right now? The Duel Monsters who guarded random hallways? Were they planning some sort of battle? 

As long as he was here, he could investigate further, but for now Manjoume placed the notebook back inside the drawer exactly as he found it.

Another hand slammed the drawer shut for him. Manjoume jumped back, startled, instinctively pressing his back against the wall. 

“What are you doing here?” Johan demanded. 

“None of your business,” Manjoume replied without thinking about it, looking Johan over. He also looked different. Maybe it was just the dark, extremely form fitting clothing that left very little to the imagination. Not that Manjoume would ever want to imagine what was under Johan’s ridiculous clothes, but he never expected… nevermind. Why was Johan wearing so many belts everywhere? Did he think he was Yugi Muto?

Johan put both arms against the wall, effectively trapping Manjoume. He tried to look like he wasn’t afraid, jutting his chin out. He wasn’t really around for the possessed Johan stuff, but it was Johan. Come on, what was he going to do? Write a poem about his feelings and cry? Please.

“I don’t care what you told Haou. Why did you come back?” Before he had time to think of an excuse, Johan continued, “did you really come back just to cockblock me?”

“I don’t have to,” Manjoume protested, pressing his palms against Johan’s broad chest and his stupid belt buckles. Manjoume was surprised to feel how sturdy and unmoving it was. North Academia’s required gym classes must have done a number on him. They never did much for Manjoume, except teach him how to photoshop doctors notes to get out of doing stuff. “You saw Judai chase after me the second he saw me. I think it’s pretty obvious where his priorities are.”

Manjoume mostly said it to be mean. Judai and Johan had been making out, so that was a thing. Sort of. It wasn’t the real Judai and Johan. But this Johan had no reason to be as insecure as the real one. Unless… 

Manjoume suddenly had a horrific image of regular old Judai and Johan, alone in their dorm for movie night. Johan having the courage to finally tell Judai how he felt. Judai kissing him because that’s what you do in the dumb romcoms Manjoume loved so much and oh god maybe it was happening  _ right now _ -

Johan laughed darkly, sending a shiver up Manjoume’s spine. “Are you sure you want to play this game, Manjoume? Do you really want to fight over him?” His voice lowered to a whisper, lips tickling Manjoume’s ear. “You know how this ends.” 

Um. No. No he did not. But he knew he sure as hell didn’t want to be here anymore. 

“Fuck off,” Manjoume muttered weakly, pushing against Johan’s impressive arms in vain. Maybe he shouldn’t have skipped gym class so much but it really didn’t feel worth it. His mind was his best asset anyway.

Wait! That was it! He just needed to outsmart his enemies. Manjoume ducked down, intending to slide under Johan’s arms and out of his imprisonment. 

“Really Jun? So quick to get on your knees for me? Hmm, maybe the reason you came back was because you weren’t satisfied yet…” 

What was wrong with these people? Why was everyone flirting with him and talking about blowjobs so casually as if Manjoume would ever actually do that! He knew this was supposed to be a messed up universe, but god damn.

“Why are you like this?” Manjoume shrieked as he stood back up, still in Johan’s clutches but in a less compromising position. Johan was supposed to like Judai, not him! This was like, worst case scenario right here. “Why does everyone have a hardon for me when we’re supposed to be doing this whole portal thing and-”

“You’re such a tease. You know why.” One of Johan’s hands lowered to Manjoume’s ass, giving it a squeeze. 

Manjoume wished he still had a duel disk not so he could play cards, but so he could elbow Johan with it. He managed to wiggle free somehow, pure shock and horror fueling his escape from the second awkward conversation in a row. “Whyyyyy why is this happening to me” he wailed as he ran down the hallway. He had to stop to catch his breath rather quickly, due to the whole never exercising thing, but it seemed like Johan didn’t follow him. 

This was a nightmare. He was in a nightmare world and he had no idea what to do because what the  _ hell  _ was wrong with Judai and Johan? No, you know what, these were not Judai and Johan. No way. They needed different names. Belt Johan and King Judai. No wait. Yuki and Andersen. No, that was weird. Horny Judai and Horny Johan was probably the most accurate description but he really didn’t want to think about that. Johan had mentioned a “How” right? That probably wasn’t important. 

Manjoume clutched his chest, his heart pounding so hard it hurt. He needed to calm down and think this through. Find a deck. Find a way out. Don’t draw attention to yourself. Interact with others as little as possible. Don’t leave the castle. If he followed a few rules, he should be okay. He just needed to stay calm.

Manjoume looked out the window, sighing. There was no moon, but he still wondered if Mars was in retrograde or if there was something in the water to make everyone here crazy. As much as it may hurt his ego, Manjoume was not actually a popular person, especially in matters of the heart. He had many crushes, but nothing ever came of them. The only one he really tried to pursue was Asuka, and everyone knew how much of a failure that was. She was as unavailable as a girl could possibly be. At least she was ace as hell so Manjoume could take solace that he never had a chance, and he would never be replaced by another man, or anyone for that matter. And he liked to think they were still friends.

But Judai? No, that was just… not possible. Sure, he was… significant to Manjoume’s life. They weren’t exactly friends, but… Judai  _ mattered _ to him. And as far as he knew, Judai didn’t really feel the same. He had lots of friends, lots of people he considered challenges in the duel arena (not that they ever stood a chance), lots of people he cared about. He had Johan. 

The idea of Judai wanting him, trying to kiss him or… or worse… it just didn’t compute. It wasn’t possible. Manjoume could lie to himself for awhile, pretend his standards were simply too high, or that he was still in love with Asuka, but the truth was that he wasn’t meant for the kind of love that was in movies.

Maybe it was kind of nice, having so much attention, even if he didn’t want it. He didn’t appreciate having his butt grabbed out of the blue, but at least it was a butt worth grabbing, if that made sense. Oh god, he sounded pathetic inside of his own head. Manjoume was definitely more concerned about Johan’s advances than Judai’s, but he was safe for now, and he needed to get home.

He felt a pang of sadness at missing movie night for something as stupid as losing a duel. Real Johan didn’t seem so bad in comparison to this one. He was still annoying, but at least he was earnest, and he would never grab a butt so brazenly. Manjoume never thought he would find that quality admirable, but here he was. He probably wasn’t missing out on much. Judai would be rewinding Battle City for the millionth time, but… he would give anything to be there instead of here. Wherever here was. 

After wandering the castle for awhile, Manjoume more or less had it mapped out in his head. The basement had multiple entrances, but not all the staircases went that far down. The middle floors were all boring, which was where he found the barracks. And the top floors had the throne room and the map room and all the important parts. The question was whether he wanted to risk going up there to find his room and look for his cards, or if he was safer sleeping somewhere in the middle where he was less likely to be found. 

It was probably better for his cover if he didn’t act like anything was wrong. He would need Judai’s dumb portal, so he needed Judai to like him. Hopefully that didn’t involve anything more drastic than holding hands, because when Manjoume thought about what Judai said to him it made him feel nauseous and sweaty and scared. Those two were just making fun of him, right? They didn’t mean it..? 

After approximately a thousand more stairs that Manjoume would kill someone to replace with an elevator, he arrived at the top of the castle. He creeped past the rooms he had been in before, ignoring the glares of various fiends and zombies, too tired and homesick to be scared anymore. 

Finally, he found what he was looking for. Now this looked like a bedroom fit for Manjoume. Besides a luxurious rug laid in front of a cozy fireplace, the bed itself was huge, with a canopy draped in silk. Manjoume knew he should look for his cards, but he was so tired and the bed looked so inviting that he just took his shoes off and flopped down, sighing into the softness. Maybe this place wasn’t so bad after all. He could get used to this.

He was on the verge of falling asleep when the peace was rudely interrupted by the last people that Manjoume wanted to see. Johan and Judai stood in the doorway, their amused expressions a little too dangerous for his liking. 

“What do you want?” Manjoume grumbled, only bothering to tilt his head up enough to glare at them.

“Oh, nothing,” Judai said innocently, which meant it wasn’t innocent in the least. “Just getting ready for bed.”

Manjoume tried to ignore them, but as soon as he heard belts he realized Johan was getting undressed. Shit. They must share the same room. Well, they had sleepovers all the time so that was fine, right? But there was only one bed…

Oh no.

Before Manjoume could scramble out of bed, he felt himself get sandwiched between Judai and Johan, who both wrapped their arms around him. He could feel a lot of bare skin between them, and he did not like that one bit. 

“Hey guys- Look, I’m really tired, I don’t-” Manjoume stuttered, unsure how he was going to escape them a third time.

“Oh that’s fine, I am too,” Johan said, feigning a yawn. “Are you tired Judai?”

Judai’s mouth was somewhere around Manjoume’s neck. “Well you see, Jun broke our portal and it will take a few days to get a new one up and running. I’ve spent a lot of time tracking down everything I need…” he nestled into bed, his body pressed against Manjoume’s. “But that’s alright. He promised he would make it up to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'm more worried for Johan or Manjoume. Will Manjoume find a way home? Will Johan get to the bottom of this mystery? Will the authors stop using the word cockblocking?
> 
> Okay, I'll give you a spoiler on that last one. Nah. Everyone's getting cockblocked.
> 
> At least, until next time... see you then ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Johan kept a safe distance from Manjoume for the few days that followed. He still had that uneasy feeling in his gut whenever the other boy was present. Manjoume’s interactions with Judai felt foreign, Manjoume smiling and having to touch Judai in some way, but then shooting icy glares at Johan for being to close.

Was this a weird dream? Had he been sleeping all this time and it was his subconscious brain projecting his failure to tell Judai how he felt through Manjoume? If so, he wanted to wake up. He didn’t want to see Manjoume clinging to Judai as if they were a couple. Judai was oblivious to all of this, laughing off the touches.

Maybe Manjoume was pranking him. Maybe he took Johan asking for help in his confession and pushed it back in his face, pretending to be interested in Judai just so Johan would lose it and Manjoume could laugh at him. No, Manjoume wasn’t that smart nor would he be so invested in trying to act like he liked Judai. Manjoume probably wouldn’t even last this long in the prank. He needed to talk to someone, anyone about this. Johan needed to know it wasn’t just him seeing the changes in Manjoume’s behavior.

He already tried talking to Judai about it, but his friend refused to believe his rival was acting any different, brushing it off as ‘Manjoume hit his head.’ But then why wasn’t he in a hospital? Or the nurse’s office? Judai was no help, so Johan had to think of all of the other people who knew Manjoume better than he did.

Edo Phoenix had taken him as an assistant before. They had some sort of friendship that blossomed from that, right? Though Edo never admitted that he had friends. The pro duelist was away in the Americas, having been invited to scope out new duelists for his manager to take in.

Sho and Kenzan... Johan never really talked to them, even though they were Judai and Manjoume’s friends. They mostly kept to themselves after the whole Dark World incident. Even when they would stop and talk with Judai before class, Johan felt Kenzan glancing at him with a worry in his eyes, stepping closer to Sho and Judai.

Ryo also was out of the question. Even though he didn’t remember it, Johan had heard some rumors about another match between himself and the Hell Kaiser, the results not being pretty. Johan shuddered at the thought of trying to have a normal conversation with Ryo.

This led him to the Obelisk blue dorm. Johan shuffled on his feet as he stared at the door labeled ‘Tenjoin’. It was the only option left for him. Johan let out a steady breath, mentally preparing himself before knocking. It didn’t take long before he heard footsteps walking closer and the door opened.

Johan never interacted with the Tenjoin siblings, having only met them once or twice. Fubuki looked different when he wasn’t wearing a ridiculous outfit. What he really wasn’t expecting was the minty green face mask applied thickly on Fubuki’s skin or the long brown hair pulled back into a bun.

“Johan? Hi!” Fubuki smiled, opening the door a bit wider.

“H-hi Fubuki-san.” Johan looked everywhere, feeling embarrassed about coming here in the first place.

“Let me guess, Judai troubles?” Fubuki smirked, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the door frame.

Johan’s face heated up as he shook his head, “No! I..I mean...That’s not why I’m here but maybe later. I’m here because of Manjoume-san.”

“Manjoume!?” Fubuki almost slipped off the doorframe, eyes wide. “You like Manj-” He was cut off by Johan slapping a hand over his mouth.

“No, that’s also wrong. Can we just talk in your room please?” Johan kept his voice low, not wanting to cause a scene. Fubuki nodded, letting Johan walk into the room and closing the door.

Johan blinked rapidly, seeing Asuka sitting on the bed. She smiled, waving at him, “Hello Johan. Nice to see you.”

“Nice to see you too?”

“Asuka came over to catch up on a few assignments and just hang out.” Fubuki walked past the Crystal Beast user, sitting on the bed. “We missed out on a lot since...well that’s not important. So, Manjoume?”

Asuka blinked, looking between the two boys. “Manjoume? What did he do this time?”

“This time?” Johan raised an eyebrow, feeling awkward for standing but not wanting to grab the desk chair.

“That’s part of what we were talking about. Manjoume’s been acting weird and we aren’t sure what’s happening.” Fubuki pulled his legs up, crossing them in front of him.

“That’s why I came here! So it’s not just me!” Johan smiled, glad his sanity was cleared up.

“A lot of people have been asking about Manjoume, but when Fubuki tried talking to him, Manjoume stormed off like he offended him.” Asuka grabbed a pillow, playing with the lace trim. “It’s almost like…”

“Like White Thunder is back?” Fubuki finished the statement, making Asuka tense then nod.

White Thunder? Johan had heard some of what happened when Saiou and Edo came to the island. Judai explained about how he got the Neo-Spacians and what happened with the Society of Light. Manjoume had been infected by the cult, but Judai didn’t want to go into detail.

“Okay, so what should we do?”

“Isn’t the answer obvious?” Fubuki shrugged. “True love.”

Asuka rolled her eyes, “Don’t listen to him, he’s a moron.” She turned more toward Johan, a serious expression on her face, “Judai challenged Manjoume to a duel which helped him snap out of it. Maybe dueling him will solve this.”

Johan shook his head, remembering the duel a few days ago. “I think me dueling Manjoume made him this way in the first place. Judai insists that there isn’t anything wrong so I doubt he would help.”

“Why would you have anything to do with why Manjoume’s acting strange?” Asuka raised an eyebrow. Johan noticed Fubuki had also gone silent, staring at him with interest.

“I won a duel against him in class…” Johan mumbled, “He ran out of the class and ever since then he’s acted weirdly.”

Fubuki nodded along, fingers under his chin in thought. Asuka looked more concerned then her brother.

“I would try to talk to Judai one more time. If anything he’ll come around, especially if you get hard evidence to back your claim.” Asuka suggested, “There’s not much we can do unless Manjoume somehow snaps out of it.”

Johan sighed. He had no idea how long it would take to wait this thing out. Or even if Manjoume would go back to being his normal self with no interference. Fubuki placed a hand on Johan’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry, we will help in any way we can. Just focus on convincing Judai and making sure Manjoume doesn’t do anything reckless.”

Johan sighed and nodded. Fubuki followed him to the door, probably to be a good host even though Johan hadn’t stayed too long. Fubuki looked over his shoulder before winking at Johan.

“And don’t worry, I’ll think of something with you and Manjoume.”

“You mean Judai?” Johan tilted his head to the side, confused.

“Yeaaahhh Judai.” Fubuki winked once more before heading back inside.

That didn’t sound good, but Johan had more pressing issues to deal with. He turned on his heels and headed back to find Judai and Manjoume. All of this was a bit much, why would Manjoume join a cult in the first place? Johan guessed it wasn’t intentional, Manjoume had too much pride to be brainwashed so easily. But if Manjoume had somehow became like that again did that mean the cult was back? What was their goal in trying to sway Manjoume back to them? Were they after Judai?

The last thought stopped Johan in his tracks, a chill running down his spine at the thought of such a motive. Judai seemed to be the center of everything that happened around Duel Academia so it made sense. He wondered what made evil flock to Judai, it wasn’t like Judai was openly heroic or flashy, more like reckless and carefree.

Fubuki’s reactions earlier made Johan more confused than before. He considered Manjoume to be a good friend, he would even take acquaintance. He knew Manjoume didn’t feel the same, the insults and glares were a dead give away. But Manjoume always hung out with them for movie night and continued to hang around them so that had to count for something, right? Although it did seem like Manjoume hung out with them for Judai’s sake. Everything that had happened the past year with Yubel weighed down on Judai. Johan asked to transfer to Duel Academia so he could help Judai relax and not think about the traumatic events, but when he got to the island Manjoume had sort of taken that role.

Johan shared something with Judai that couldn’t be replicated, it couldn’t even be put into words. He was proud of that. But, Manjoume and Judai shared a connection before he even knew Judai. Their rivalry could be replicated but never did and words could describe it, many words fit those two. And that’s what made Johan jealous of that connection even more.

A few girlish squeals of delight caught his attention. Johan was near the entrance to Duel Academia, wanting to head back to the Osiris dorm, unfortunately the whole lobby was full of students. Johan noticed Sho and Kenzan close by. His curiosity winning over his anxiety, Johan approached cautiously.

“H-Hey, what’s going on?”

Kenzan’s gaze moved to look at him. The dino user wasn’t much taller than him, Johan still had to look up a bit to meet his gaze. Kenzan looked back at the doors, arms crossed over his broad chest. “You didn’t hear? Apparently the president is making an appearance today.”

President? Of Duel Academia? That means…

Johan heard the doors open and the soft clicks of heels tapping on the linoleum floor. The coat was a dead giveaway, the white and purple fabric spread out like a cape. The girls squealed more and the students erupted into cheers as Seto Kaiba walked in. His piercing eyes swept over the crowd of students before walking to Chancellor Chronos. Johan stared in awe at the tall CEO. He always knew Kaiba by name and had seen him in the Battle City video, but seeing him in the flesh was a different experience all together.

“I’m surprised Manjoume isn’t here.” Johan scanned the crowd, but he didn’t see the usually dark spikey hair.

“I think he said he was going to the blue dorm. Not sure why.” Sho shrugged.

The blue dorm? Johan nodded, “Thanks guys. Hey if you can, try to stay away from Manjoume for awhile.” He turned on his heels and headed towards the blue dorms. He wanted to talk to Manjoume, maybe it was all in his mind. Maybe Manjoume wasn’t acting differently towards him. Their relationship, friendship or whatever they were, had always been rocky and filled with tension, but never actual hate.

He was lucky the blue dorm wasn’t to far from the main campus building. He used some of the connecting halls to get most of the way there before going outside to travel the rest of the distance. Johan tried rehearsing what he was going to tell Manjoume. He really didn’t know what to say. Stop harassing Judai? It wasn’t really harassment if Judai wasn’t affected by it, right? It sort of bothered him that Judai wasn’t affected or told Manjoume he was uncomfortable with the odd behavior.

Johan arrived at the grand doors of the blue dorm, surprised that no one was outside. He took the opportunity to silently slip inside. Johan stared in awe as he walked into the lobby of the blue dorm, to say it was extravagant was an understatement. He turned in circles, taking in every detail he could. They really liked Obelisk the Tormentor. Johan shook his head, he didn’t have time to gawk at how perfect the blue dorms looked, he needed to find Manjoume. It didn’t take long for him to get lost though as all the hallways looked the same, even the communal bathrooms had the same doors. He wondered how anyone could live here and get to class on time. He paused to look at a plaque on the wall. _The dorms had a directory? And it’s three levels!_ His head spun at the new knowledge, but took advantage of it. The levels were divided by class and dueling skills, so he looked at the top level in the ‘elite’ section. Manjoume’s name printed in fancy letters next to a dorm number. Johan quickened his pace, taking the stairs two at a time. A few blues were roaming around, but paid no attention to him as he rushed passed.

Johan stopped in front of Manjoume’s door, panting softly as he took a moment to catch his breath. He could hear a voice coming from inside the room. _Good, he hasn’t left._ Johan stood up and knocked softly. “Manjoume? It’s me Johan. Can I talk to you for a moment?”

The voice faded into silence. He heard feet shuffling and drawers being closed before the door opened. Manjoume was in his usual purple turtleneck and black pants. Johan could see his coat draped across the bed. Manjoume had his phone pressed to his ear and a scowl on his lips. Johan’s eyes widened, “S-Sorry! I didn’t know you were on the phone.”

Manjoume looked him up and down before turning on his heels and walking back inside, leaving the door open. Johan wasn’t sure what to do, was this an invitation? When Manjoume didn’t say otherwise, he walked inside and shut the door softly, not wanting to disturb him anymore then he already did.

“Why can’t you overnight deliver it? I need it tonight or tomorrow, preferably the former.” He demanded into the speaker. Johan couldn’t hear the person on the other line to know if they were trying to deliver Manjoume his order. “Tell them it’s perfume and stamp a fragile sticker on it. Shouldn’t you be smarter than this sir?”

 _Sir? Is he talking to a boss or maybe a potential employer?_ Johan wasn’t sure if that was appropriate to talk to someone who was important like that. Manjoume seemed satisfied with the answer on the other side and ended the call. He turned his attention to Johan now, “What do _you_ want?”

The look Manjoume gave him made Johan tense, his feet rooted in place on the blue carpet. His mouth instantly dried. Manjoume scoffed and tossed his phone onto the bed and reached for his jacket. “If you’re going to waste my time please do so when I’m not busy. I have to find Judai and his pathetic friends before the exhibition match.”

Johan’s brain slowly started working again. Right, the match to honor Seto Kaiba’s arrival. “Wait!” He exclaimed, rushing over and grabbing Manjoume’s arm, “It’s about Judai.”

Manjoume reeled back. A disgusted look crossed his face at the contact but instantly faded at the mention of Judai. He dropped the coat back onto the bed, grabbing Johan’s arms, his gaze narrowing to a much more serious look. “What about Judai? Is he hurt? Why didn’t you tell me immediately!”

Johan backed up slightly, but Manjoume’s grip didn’t loosen. What the hell just happened? Johan shook his head, “No no, Judai is fine! I swear!” He tried putting his hands up in defense, causing Manjoume to step closer in suspicion. This dance continued until Johan’s back hit the wall. Johan panicked, looking over his shoulder for a way out. Manjoume pressed forward until their noses practically touched.

“If you’re lying to me then-” His words were cut off by Johan shaking his head.  “Then what about Judai?”

It took Johan a moment to collect his thoughts. Manjoume was very close and making it uncomfortable. “W-well...I think you shouldn’t or rather try to stay away from Judai a bit. Like-” Johan tried to explain himself so Manjoume wouldn’t get upset, but was too late as Manjoume growled and pressed his forehead to the Crystal Beast user’s.

“Wanna repeat that? Stay away from Judai because…?”

“That’s not what I meant!” Johan accidently smacked the back of his head on the wall, wanting to have space between the two of them. Manjoume’s eyes scanned over him once more, but it felt different than when Manjoume looked him over at the door.

“Why aren’t you pushing me away?” Manjoume asked, squeezing Johan’s biceps. “I guess you’re more submissive than them.”

What did _that_ mean?

Manjoume moved a hand from Johan’s bicep, slamming it next to his face. “I think you’re jealous that Judai is hanging out with me more than you. I’m surprised you had the guts to face me alone.”

Johan swallowed the lump on the throat, “I’m not jealous. I’m just concerned.”

“Worried about Judai?” Manjoume smirked, leaning closer.

“Not Judai...But Judai is involved!” Johan winced as Manjoume’s grip tightened. “We’re both worried about you.”

“Me?” Jun raised an eyebrow, “How so? I’m not sick.”

“You’re not acting like yourself, or at least I think so.” Johan took a deep breath before continuing. “When I came to Duel Academia, you made it clear that you didn’t like me. You also stated that you and Judai weren’t a couple, even though your interactions with him made it seem like the opposite. But I like Judai and if you’re not going to appreciate him for the card game loving nerd he is then you don’t deserve his attention or to call yourself his friend.” Johan wanted to stop it there, but he felt everything he kept inside spilling out.

“Ever since you came back from the abandoned dorm, you haven’t been yourself. Sure, you’re mean to people but never had you disrespected a teacher or not paid attention in class. You aren’t even doing your ridiculous chant Judai talks about. Are you Manjoume?” He opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them in the middle of his speech. He bit back the squeak of terror as Manjoume looked coldly back.

Manjoume leaned in closer, Johan feeling his breath on his ear. “Oh? Is this a challenge? Maybe there is a part of them in you.” He let go of Johan’s arms, taking a few steps back. “I might not remember a lot, but I do know that Judai likes me more. I was his first.”

Johan started to slide down the wall, but was interrupted by Manjoume grabbing his chin, “I’m going to say this more clearly so it gets past that thick head of yours. I’m surprised you had the balls to say all of that given the situation you’re in. But I wanna make it clear right now. Judai. Is. Mine!” He let Johan go and grabbed the jacket on the bed, his movements more proper. Johan would compare it to how Kenzan acted, like a general or a soldier.

Manjoume glanced at him one last time before leaving the room. Johan slid to the floor, mind reeling at the conversation that just unfolded. That wasn’t how he had expected that to go at all. Did he get his point across? Manjoume’s expressions made it seem as if he wasn’t listening, more focused on intimidating Johan. The night they all had movie night played in his head, Manjoume didn’t appear to be asleep when Judai questioned him. Was it intentional?

 _Like White Thunder is back?_ Fubuki’s words echoed back at him. Since he hadn’t been at Duel Academia around that time, Johan never experienced Saio’s reign of terror. But Judai had eradicated that part of him, was the Light back and chose Manjoume as it’s new vessel? If so, was the person Manjoume talking to Saio?

Johan stood up, racing out of the room to catch up with Manjoume or at least make it back to Judai. He had a feeling Judai was the intended target of this new Manjoume and Johan was getting in his way. He wasn’t sure how long he sat in Manjoume’s room, but it seemed long enough for him to make it back to the school. 

Johan scoured the halls and classrooms, even stopping other students who were on their way to the exhibition match to ask if they had seen Manjoume, but no luck. Fortunately it didn’t take long for him to get his answer. A Ra yellow student said they had seen Manjoume going to the gym with Judai and Asuka. He felt a sudden chill rush through his body. It didn’t take long for this Manjoume to find Judai and that worried him. Johan thanked the student before following them to the gym.

The place was packed, every seat had been filled with a sea of yellow, red, and blue. Johan scanned the room. The front row near the far end of the dueling arena had been elevated for the staff and Seto Kaiba had been placed in the center. The CEO had his arms crossed over his chest and had a bored expression as he looked around the gym at the students. Johan quickly got back on task and found who he was looking for a few rows right of the VIP section. Judai was waving at him, pointing to the open seat on his right. Manjoume had placed himself on the other side of Judai and everyone else dotted the seats around them. Kenzan had to sit in the front since he was one of the taller students. Sho didn’t care for that sort of caste system and placed himself right next to the dino duelist. Asuka had placed herself beside her brother who currently had to endure sitting next to Manjoume. Johan waved back at Judai, making his way to his seat.

“Where’ve you been? I almost thought you weren’t coming. Sho said you ran off after meeting up with them in the lobby.” Judai instantly start chanting loudly, making a few people stare in annoyance.

“Sorry, I had something important to do and I ran into Manjoume. But it seems like he didn’t want to walk to the duel together.” Johan glanced over at Manjoume before turning his attention back to the arena, “Who’s dueling?”

“They haven’t announced it yet. Apparently the president gets to!~ Man, I hope I get to duel.” Judai grinned, bouncing in his seat excitedly.

“It would have to be the best duelist, right? So it has to be Judai.” Manjoume rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. This comment pulled everyone’s attention from the arena to Manjoume.

Asuka, for once, leaned closer to Manjoume, “Are you okay? Did you get enough sleep last night?”

Manjoume blinked and scooted closer to Judai, “Of course I did! Why are you all staring at me?”

“Well, usually you don’t give such high praise to aniki or anyone for that matter.” Sho chimed in.

Judai put an arm around Manjoume’s neck, pulling the other closer, “Maybe he finally understands that I’m the best!~” Judai grinned. Johan doubted that. He also couldn’t help but notice Manjoume’s hand was a bit too far up Judai’s thigh.

Kaiba stood up, making everyone fall into a hushed silence. He took the microphone from Kronos, “Students of Duel Academia, if you don’t know who I am by now then why did you come to my school?” A few snickers were pulled from students and some staff. “For those of you with most of your brain cells, you know me as Seto Kaiba, founder of the Duel Disk and this school. I believe you’re all here for the same reason I am and that is to see how much you’ve learned while attending Duel Academia so let’s get to the dueling.”

The student body erupted into cheers and whistling. Judai joined the many people standing, eager to see who had the honor to show off their dueling skills to Seto Kaiba. Kaiba gestured to the wave of students.

“The first student has already showed me their great talent. I was impressed but also not surprised at their victory and standing in my school. You all should know them well.” Kaiba motioned to the screen above them as the first duelist, the one who is the top ranked duelist in Kaiba’s eyes, appeared. The room’s applause was silenced at the image of the honored student.

“Manjoume Jun! Please make your way to the duel arena.”

All eyes turned to the black cladded student, who looked just as surprised as them. Judai looked happy for his rival, patting him on the back. “Your idol called you his favorite.”

“That’s not what he said,” Sho muttered under his breath.

Manjoume stood up, sighing softly. “I think you have the wrong duelist.” A small wave of gasps filled the room as Manjoume turned down Seto Kaiba. “I’m a great duelist. I would never disrespect your opinion on that fact, but I still have awhile to catch up to my rival.”

Kaiba crossed his arms, looking amused by Manjoume’s bold claim. He nodded after a moment before smirking, “I see. It seems that you’re leagues above this rival for admitting your strategies aren’t good enough to win. I respect that. Fine, I shall pick another duelist that is top of Duel Academia’s student roster.” Everyone cheered once more, Manjoume having taken his seat, crossing his arms and looking bored.

“I can’t believe you gave up the chance to duel in front of Seto Kaiba!” Sho said in frustration.

“What’s the big deal? It’s not like I’m getting the chance to face him in a duel.” Manjoume shrugged. The two opponents were picked, Asuka had been selected along with another blue student. The match had many intense plays and counters, many students rising to their feet in anticipation, who would take the lead?

Judai had stood up to cheer for Asuka, Fubuki having moved down to cheer with him, blocking Manjoume’s view of the duel. After awhile Johan joined them, wanting to support his friend with everyone else. Manjoume sat in his seat, legs crossed and eyes closed, not bothering to participate with the group.

As the duel ended, Asuka was awarded a new Duel Monster card from Kaiba himself. The other duelist received a check from Kaiba Corp. to use towards their education for the next year. The students cheered, not wanting to miss anything, which gave Manjoume the chance to slip out of the arena undetected.

* * *

 Manjoume stirred, still half asleep, his body stiff from being in the same position for so long. It was only when he went to stretch that Manjoume realized where he was.

The other world. The castle bedroom. With Judai and Johan.

Manjoume blinked the sleepiness from his eyes. He would rub them, but his arm was trapped underneath Judai’s fluffy head. He used his left hand instead, taking in his predicament.

The night had passed mercifully enough. For all their teasing and lack of boundaries, Johan and Judai fell asleep quickly, without too much unnecessary touching. Somehow they had gotten tangled up in their sleep, though, more than movie night had prepared Manjoume for.

Manjoume’s head was resting against Johan’s chest, his breathing steady and soothing. Even though he was firm and muscular, there was a comfortable softness to Johan as well.

Since Manjoume was at a slight angle, his legs were tangled up with Judai’s, and Judai had ended up burying his face in Manjoume’s side. His hair was even more wild in his sleep, tickling Manjoume’s skin. As Manjoume adjusted in bed, Judai tightened his grip around Manjoume’s waist, sighing contentedly.

Oh. This was dangerous, for all the wrong reasons. Manjoume… kind of liked this. He liked waking up warm and comfortable in someone else’s arms like he belonged there. He even kind of liked Judai’s fingers digging into him, travelling across his stomach and then lower, lower…

Manjoume yanked his arm out from under Judai’s head, grabbing his wrist just in time. All the commotion woke Judai up, and he frowned, attempting to pull Manjoume closer to him. “Stop moving around so much,” he mumbled, his lips touching Manjoume’s skin where his shirt had ridden up.

Manjoume felt too weak to move but a desperate urge to flee at the same time. Naturally, waking up like this… and having so many people touching him… well, he was very uncomfortable. There was no alleviating the situation, so the best he could do was extract himself from the bed. If Judai would let him.

Watching them sleep, Manjoume could almost convince himself that this was really Judai and Johan. That he hadn't missed movie night, and they had all fallen asleep on the floor- in a platonic way, of course. It made him feel weird and fuzzy and kind of sad.

Manjoume squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, desperately grasping at non-erotic images to help him get rid of his problem. He settled on Chronos in a bubble bath- yuck- and carefully pulled his legs up to his chest, creating a barrier between him and Judai.

“Jun… what are you…” Judai yawned, blinking sleepily in what little light faded through their curtains. He looked so cute. No, not cute. More like, um, maybe just innocent? Not a murdering tyrant?

Manjoume kicked at him, using his palms to lift himself up so he could crawl out of bed. He looked back to ensure he wasn’t being pursued, but that turned out to be a mistake. Judai was pouting, some dried drool sticking a bit of tousled hair to his face, and Manjoume had no choice but to admit that, objectively, through no opinion of his own, the sight was indeed cute. Shit. Chronos in a bubble bath. Chronos in a bubble bath, get the hell out of here Jun Manjoume!

His fingers were on the foot of the bed when hands grabbed at his hips, tugging him backwards. Manjoume grunted in surprise, clinging onto his hold for dear life. The hands felt bigger and rougher than Judai’s, and Manjoume wasn’t sure he could beat Johan in a competition of strength.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Johan’s voice was low and gravelly. He probably just needed a drink of water, but Manjoume couldn’t ignore how the sound affected him.

“Away from you.” Manjoume’s voice came out much less authoritative than intended, and with one well placed kick to Johan’s chest he lunged forward, diving off the bed and landing roughly on the floor. “Ow.”

“I think you’re taking the whole ‘playing hard to get’ thing a little too seriously,” Johan teased. When Manjoume looked up, Judai’s eyes were staring back at him, that unnatural color that reminded him that none of this was real. His face was soft, for a Supreme King, worry and confusion and something Manjoume couldn’t identify flickering across it.

Manjoume scrambled to a standing position, backing away from the bed like it was a live bomb. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said, searching for some kind of excuse to keep this facade going. They didn’t expect him to… surely he wouldn’t have to… this was all just some kind of joke. Right?

Judai’s pout returned. “Come back to bed,” he demanded, like the whiny teenager he was.

Manjoume shook his head, backing out through the doorframe and into the relative safety of the hallway, out of sight.

Johan watched him go before turning their attention to their king, sighing softly. Jun had been acting strange lately, but Johan hadn’t felt like dealing with it, and assumed the problem would resolve itself.

Haou flopped back down into bed, staring at his ceiling through the canopy of their ridiculous bed. Jun was the one who was picky about the thread count of the sheets and the softness of the pillows and all that nonsense. It was usually a struggle to get him up.

Something was definitely going on.

They stroked Haou’s hair for a while, letting him stew in silence, before approaching the topic. “We need to talk about Jun.”

Haou nodded, his mouth set in a grim line. Even if Johan wouldn’t admit it, they were worried about their companion’s odd behavior considering the circumstances. The nature of travelling between dimensions was precarious, and they couldn’t imagine what it would feel like to lose someone in the drift of time and space, to have a handful of people who were essentially the same person, but lose the one that was _yours_.

Still, there was a flare of jealousy inside of them that was hard to stamp down. Johan had existed in their current state too long to wonder if the feelings were Yubel’s or the boy they had possessed. They were one being, never rescued from themselves, never forced apart by the heroic antics of the person they both loved. They had kept the name Johan, liked the way it sounded coming from their lovers’ lips, but they were a strange, impossible thing, and most of the time it was fine. Most of the time, their head, their heart, everything agreed on what they should do to move forward. Very rarely did it feel like parts of them disagreed, and even then it was usually more than two sides, so the easiest way not to fall apart was to follow Haou.

The one thing that never changed was that they loved him. They trusted him. They needed him. So if they could just follow his orders, if they could make him happy, then everything was okay.

And right now, Haou needed to understand.

“That isn’t him.” Johan’s fingers were gentle in Haou’s hair, tugging just enough that he could feel it.

Haou sighed. “Are you sure? I’ve been trying to figure out why he’s been acting so strangely, why he won’t answer my questions, and nothing adds up… unless…”

“Judai, I know that man’s ass better than I know myself, and that is not the ass I know.”

Haou stifled a laugh. “Really? That’s what tipped you off?”

“I’m serious!” Johan insisted, the humor not lost on them. “You know I love teasing him. And normally he’s so difficult, that’s to be expected, but it’s… it’s not the same. He’s not the same person we sent through the portal. I know it.”

“Okay.” Haou tangled his fingers with Johan’s, lost somewhere in his hair. “I believe you. But how did we get another Jun? The only way I can see this working out is if there was interference with the frequencies, and they ended up trading places. If Jun is in the other world, fulfilling his mission, and his reflection is the one that’s in our castle.”

“I did find him snooping around the lower levels,” Johan pointed out. “Maybe he’s doing some reconnaissance of his own.”

“Oh no. Did he find my sex dungeon?”

“Since when do we have a sex dungeon?”

Haou turned his face into the pillow. “Oh shit, that was supposed to be your birthday present. I’m sorry. Can you pretend to be surprised?”

The hand that wasn’t in Haou’s hair clutched Johan’s heart. “I’ve never gotten a birthday present,” they said softly. The cognitive dissonance in the statement made their head hurt a little bit- that was only half true, they had and they hadn’t- but they focused on the warmth in their chest, and the pain faded away.

“What kind of lord of evil would I be if my castle didn’t have a dungeon?” Haou peeked out from under a curtain of his own wild hair.

Johan caught their breath, leaning down to kiss Haou on the forehead. “I’ll pretend to be surprised,” they vowed with amusement, fingers curling together.

“Well, we can’t have one of our enemies running around our base unchecked,” Haou pointed out. “Should we just kill him? Without the other versions of us, he won’t put up much of a fight.”

“I don’t think he’s found any valuable information. He always looks scared, but I think that’s just because he doesn’t know where he is or what’s going on. Pretty clever at playing along, though.” Johan’s other hand played with the stupid silk sheets Jun loved so much. Such an idiot.

Haou nodded thoughtfully. “Maybe in his timeline we aren’t together. He wouldn’t kiss me yesterday, and this morning he couldn’t get away from us fast enough. That would explain his odd behavior.”

Johan gave him a scandalized look. “There are timelines where we aren’t together? And you say that ours is the dark timeline…”

“I know right?” Haou kissed Johan’s knuckles. “He’s not a threat to us, and we can use him as a hostage if our initial assault on the island goes unfavorably, so I say we keep him alive for now.”

“If Jun is in the other world, everything will go according to plan. You should have more faith in yourself, Judai.”

“You know me. I have to plan for every possibility.” He shrugged as if it weren’t a huge burden he carried, one that followed him to restless nights tossing and turning in this very bed. He didn’t have to pretend for Johan, but he tried, offering a tired smile. “In the meantime, we can totally mess with him.”

If that was what their King wanted, then that was what Johan would do. Although they had to admit, screwing with a nervous Jun who didn’t know how to fight back sounded like way too much fun. “What did you have in mind?”

Rather than a flirty, mischievous smile, Haou gave them a much softer look. “I don’t have anything in mind, actually. Listen, I know I’ve been fixated on Jun for awhile… I worry about him. A lot. But I don’t want you to feel like he’s more important to me than you. And we were so rudely interrupted before…”

Johan looked away, trying hard to contain that jealousy again. They knew that Haou meant what he said, and objectively it made sense. Jun was a huge mess who couldn’t take care of himself, so he demanded more of Haou’s attention for that reason. But that didn’t change how it felt, to always be second place. To always know that if Jun needed him, Haou would go to him first. When Jun was around, Johan could at least drive him crazy to make themselves feel better, but now he was gone and it felt like there was a Jun sized gap in their bed.

“Hey.” Haou sat up, pulling Johan’s face towards his, hand sliding down their cheek. “I love you.”

“We should go find Jun,” Johan muttered. They were keeping it together just fine. Haou didn’t need to worry about them like he worried about Jun. He already had enough on his plate.

“No. I don’t care what he’s doing. I need you to understand.” Haou kissed them gently, leaning back for a second to brush some of his wild hair out of the way. “I love you.”

Johan stared at him, challenging. “Prove it.” They tilted their head back, the perfect angle to expose their neck. “Hurt me.”

They had been together long enough that Haou knew what they liked. He nipped at the skin between their jugular and clavicle, pressing his tongue into the hollow of their throat with a soft exhale. Johan closed their eyes, arching their back into Haou’s touch, gasping as his teeth dug into their collarbone.

He shoved them down onto the bed, and Johan wished it wasn’t so soft and comfortable. They wanted to get bent over a table, or pressed against a wall. Only Jun could ruin the mood when he wasn’t even here.

“I wish you were still dressed. I’d pull your belts off with my teeth,” Haou murmured, sucking a bruise into their neck.

Johan hooked their thumbs around Haou’s boxer briefs, the only thing he was wearing. “Doesn’t this make it easier?”

“I like a challenge.” Haou ran a hand down Johan’s chest, fingernails digging into their skin. “I left a lot of our stuff downstairs. How bad do you want it?”

Johan needed this. To feel like they were important, like Haou’s attention was solely on them, like everything would go exactly as they wanted. Sometimes Johan wanted pain as a distraction, and part of themselves always tried to talk them out of it. But if it was Haou… he loved them. He hurt them because he loved them. And it could feel so good, when he did it.

Right now, Johan didn’t need whips or handcuffs or whatever was downstairs. There was always time for that later. They needed Haou’s hands, his teeth, his harsh words against their skin, his eyes on them alone.

“Hold on,” Johan requested softly. “Did you mean it, when you said Jun was better than me? Or was that part of the game?”

“Better than you?” Haou repeated, looking bewildered. Johan palmed at Haou’s crotch to remind him of the situation. They were given a smirk in response. “Oh, that. Well Johan, I’m not sure. That happened so recently, you’ll have to refresh my memory if I’m going to compare fairly-”

Before he could finish teasing, Johan had taken control, grabbing Haou by the shoulders and tossing him onto the bed. Luckily their bed was way too big, so there was lots of room to roll around and get up to all sorts of trouble. Johan swung a leg over Haou, still gripping his shoulders and practically holding him down.

Haou swallowed, eyes tracing the shape of Johan’s arms as they tensed against him, refusing to let him move. “Are you going to try to prove it to me?” The arousal in his voice was undeniable.

“Oh no. I _am_ going to prove it to you.” Johan rolled their hips together once before sliding their body down until they were eye-level with their intended target. Swiftly yanking off Haou’s boxers, Johan didn’t waste any time, taking all of Haou in their mouth.

Haou was already gasping, grabbing at the sheets beside him in surprise. Good. The plan was going flawlessly. Not that it was a contest. Poor Jun could barely take medicine without gagging on it, much less Haou’s dick. As desperately as Jun wanted to worship his king, only Johan had the skill to do it right.

They didn’t bother going slowly. If Haou insisted on playing this game, Johan intended to have a decisive victory. They only let up to twirl their tongue around the shaft or suck on the head, before taking the whole thing down to the base again.

Haou made a sound that was almost a growl, twisting his fingers into Johan’s hair just to yank on it. Johan looked up to watch him, to see the results of their hard work. Haou was struggling to stay composed, to not give in to Johan’s superior abilities too soon, his face scrunched up adorably. It only made Johan want to try harder, digging their nails into Haou’s thighs.

Haou threw his head back, bucking his hips up into Johan’s mouth. Johan held Haou’s hips to keep him from moving too much. Johan liked getting pushed around, sometimes, but they also liked pushing back. It was what made them so compatible, what made Haou want them so badly.

Johan lifted their head, panting heavily, pre-cum and saliva coating their bottom lip. Haou whined in response, sitting up to grab Johan by the chin and take in the sight.

He smiled, breathless. “You both drive me crazy. How could I choose?” Haou’s eyes seemed to glow as they darted over Johan’s features and their arousal. He licked his lips before leaning forward, intending to kiss Johan. They pushed him away at the last second.

“Really? You don’t think it’s obvious?” Johan glared, not giving Haou a chance to respond. “Fine, let’s make this more interesting.” Johan kissed the tip of Haou’s dick cheekily before sliding off the bed, picking their jacket up off the floor. Haou only realized what Johan was doing when they slipped the belt out of it’s loop.

They felt the leather beneath their fingers for a moment before glancing up at Haou, wondering how far they could push him. He raised an eyebrow, caught off-guard when Johan jumped back into bed, pushing Haou down with them. He laughed in surprise, attempting to hold Johan’s head back while they nibbled at his arms, his chest, his ribs- wherever they could get their mouth on him. They wrestled for a little while, Haou laughing breathlessly and Johan giggling against his skin, tugging the belt back and forth between them.

Haou used Johan’s one weakness against them, poking their sides right where they were ticklish. Johan wriggled to escape, but Haou managed to pull the belt away from them, returning their bites with harder ones. Johan sucked in a breath, the mood changing suddenly as they found themselves on their back with Haou hovering over them.

“Turn over,” he commanded.

Johan did not comply, instead attempting to wrestle Haou once more and turn the tables on him. Unfortunately Haou had a good vantage point to access Johan’s sides, and just as any other duel, Haou always found a way to make his opponent submit.

It was more fun this way.

That was how Johan found themselves on their stomach, arms forced behind their back, leather biting into their wrists. Johan tested the bindings, surprised at how tightly Haou had buckled it. Apparently Haou was done playing around. Johan shuddered in anticipation.

Haou surprised them by lifting one of their legs up to his lips, creating an anklet of soft kisses before travelling upwards. The softness quickly turned into harsh sucking and bites, leaving marks. Johan squirmed under Haou’s beautiful lips, the brown tips of his hair sending light shivers over their body.

Haou’s fingers traced over his work, and Johan could feel his eyes on them. “I can’t decide if I want to gag you or make you beg for me.” He sighed, stroking Johan’s hair, pulling just a bit too roughly.

Johan was extremely turned on at this point, although they were annoyed that their plan to give Haou a hard time and maybe top had been foiled completely. “I can use my mouth for other things,” they shot back, tugging a bit at their restraints just in case. The leather dug into their wrists hard enough to hurt.

Haou yanked Johan’s head back, making them gasp as he turned them over, straddling them. Johan was surprised to have Haou’s dick greet them rather than his face. Haou tended to like the same positions, and this was… different.

Regardless, Johan eagerly welcomed Haou’s dick back into their mouth, bobbing their head at the fast pace their king loved. Haou propped himself on his forearms, taking Johan’s dick in turn, sucking on the head. His tongue swirled around the shaft a few times before moving his head lower, taking in more then pulling away.

Johan was pleasantly surprised by this turn of events. Haou was always willing to reciprocate, but not usually at the same time. The sensation was almost too distracting, but Johan tried their best to keep their focus on Haou. That plan went well for all of two seconds until Haou moved his attention down, pressing Johan’s dick to the side to stroke it at a slow, agonizing pace, his tongue licking at the entrance of Johan’s ass. Johan choked in surprise as their legs twitched involuntarily. They had to pull away, a gasp ripping out of their throat when Haou’s tongue slipped inside them.

Johan moved their hips to try to get Haou to go faster. The brunet was too busy to reply, but he responded by placing all of his weight on top of Johan. The power struggle continued, it seemed. Two could play at that game. Johan decided to wrap their legs around his head, pushing Haou lower, trapping him.

Johan was somewhat frustrated, but fuck, they loved Haou, and his tongue, and what he was _doing_ with his tongue. Johan struggled against the bindings, aching to touch Haou, to force his head down. They were trapped, unable to do anything except feel. It seemed like it took forever, but it was probably only a few minutes before Haou’s tongue left them, and they moved their legs to let him go. Haou sat up a bit, licking his lips in a way that was unbearably sexy. Johan panted heavily, a light layer of sweat glistening on their chest and face, their messy hair sticking to their skin.

That was… definitely something. As Johan caught their breath, Haou readjusted his position so he could look at Johan’s face. He always liked to do that, to see his lovers’ reactions, to rake his fingers through their hair.

“It’s been a while since we’ve had this much build up. It’s kind of exciting, isn’t it?” Haou nipped at the shell of their ear.

“Jun is too impatient,” Johan said, somewhat bitterly. Their eyes fluttered closed for a moment, arms numb behind their back. They couldn’t picture Jun involved in this without ten times more whining.

“Jun likes to be treated like a king. And he’s not the only one,” Haou pointed out. “Besides, you like shutting him up.”

Johan almost wished the fake Jun had stayed in their room a little longer instead of missing out on the fun. If he was uncooperative, Johan could just tie him up and make him watch. No matter what Jun he was, he’d be jealous and turned on by that alone. Their Jun had decorated this ridiculous bedroom, and there were toys in the bedside drawers that he enjoyed. Johan didn’t care for them, but they were curious if the other Jun would like them just as much.

“Are you ready to have some real fun?” Haou whispered into their lips, wanting to hear his lover’s needs. Johan shifted, holding back a groan as they attempted to relieve some of the pressure off their arms.

Haou noticed, moving to kneel between Johan’s legs. Johan instantly wrapped their legs around him once more as Haou leaned forward. Johan smirked, their body bending easily so their toes almost touched the pillows behind their head.

“Can Jun do this with you?” Johan smiled triumphantly as they nibbled Haou’s bottom lip.

Haou’s smile disappeared when he felt Johan bite down, breaking the skin. He kissed them more urgently after that, saliva and blood mixing together as the kiss grew in depth. Johan licked the back of Haou’s upper teeth, moaning loudly as Haou pushed inside of them, their upper half lifting slightly to relieve the weight off their arms.

Haou wasn’t gentle, and Johan wouldn’t want him to be. He thrust rapidly into Johan, who couldn’t help the string of moans spilling from their lips, their own erection trapped in the delicious friction of both bodies.

“Judai,” Johan moaned, the bed creaking violently underneath them. They loved saying his name, loved the feeling of bliss at being connected like this, little shockwaves of pleasure hitting them with every thrust. It didn’t take long for their climax to build up, heels digging into Haou’s shoulders. White drenched both of their stomachs as Haou stopped his thrusts, letting Johan arch upwards, riding out their high. Their dark orange eyes opened slightly to meet piercing gold. Haou leaned down, kissing them harshly, letting them bask in the sensations a bit longer before pulling out.

Johan whined against their will as he did so, and Haou pulled Johan into a sitting position, unbuckling the belt on their arms. They stretched while Haou rubbed small circles into the toned muscle, making Johan sigh in satisfaction.

“You must have been pent up to do such dangerous things this early in the morning,” Johan groaned, enjoying the feeling of Haou’s hands.

“I still am,” Haou stated bluntly, causing Johan to turn their head sharply. They looked down at his crotch, noting the fact that he was still hard, realizing he hadn’t actually cum from all of that. Johan knew he could have, if he wanted to, which must mean the Supreme King had some other plan in mind.

When Johan met his eyes again, Haou gave them a dark, mischievous look, “Oh, you thought I was done with you? Do you really think I’d let you get off that easily?”

Johan’s eyes lit up at the thought of Haou punishing them more, ignoring the protest in their arms. “I seem to have gotten off just fine, my King. You on the other hand…”

Haou slapped them. Not all that hard, but the unexpectedness of it shocked Johan into silence. “I see you need another lesson. Get on your hands and knees for me.”

Johan complied, heart pounding as they wondered what exactly Haou was going to do to them. That alone was enough to make them hard again.

Johan didn’t have to wonder for long, the unmistakable feeling of leather wrapping around their throat. Johan almost pulled away instinctively. Their breath shook with fear and expectation as Haou tightened the belt, making it difficult to breathe but not cutting off oxygen. Johan gripped the sheets tightly, muscles tense as they debated trying to fight back. The thrill of punishment was tempting, but Haou was undeniably in control, and there was nothing Johan could do but submit.

“Close your eyes,” Haou whispered into their ear. Johan nodded ever so gently to keep from hurting themselves, obeying without further question. All of their senses seemed to heighten with the lack of vision. Their head was pulled back, the belt digging into their windpipe as Haou gripped the extra leather in his fist.

“I’ll never get tired of seeing you on your knees.”

Haou didn’t waste any time, thrusting back into Johan, who moaned both in pain and pleasure. Their hands twisted into the silk sheets as Haou pounded into their ass, not letting up on the belt. Johan gasped, choking back moans and tears that formed in the corner of their eyes.

“Fu-uck!” Johan gurgled out, their throbbing arms wanting to collapse, but the threat of choking themself caused their body to keep upright. They were so hard. They were so fucking hard, Haou made them feel so good-

“Already falling apart? I thought you’d put up more of a fight than that.” Haou leaned forward, keeping a tight grip on the belt as he trailed open mouthed kisses along Johan’s spine, his other hand grabbing Johan’s dick so they didn’t cum too early. The action caused Johan to let out another choked moan.

Johan didn’t know if the lack of oxygen was affecting their brain or if Haou was some kind of interdimensional sex god, but they were _gone_. They felt everything all at once. The angle they had been forced into from their position and the belt made it feel like Haou was deeper inside them than ever. They could barely breathe, barely think as they felt each sensation in a haze. A painful bite brought them back into reality, and the feeling of Haou drawing blood tipped them over the edge, his hand moving faster, helping Johan reach their second climax of the day. He tightened the belt more, making Johan see white and red. They gasped for air, thrusting into Haou’s hand, who lazily milked them through their high.

After a few moments, Haou quickly unbuckled the belt, relieving the pressure all at once. Johan collapsed onto their stomach, panting heavily and trying to catch their breath, their body feeling heavy and tingly achy and perfect. Haou tossed the belt towards the discarded jacket and laid beside Johan, rubbing his hand up and down their back.

“Is this the part where I tell you that you’re better?” Haou asked, amused.

“Yes,” Johan mumbled into the bed, their voice barely audible. Their sense of balance felt off, ears ringing.

Haou simply laughed and continued rubbing their back. It was still the morning after all, and if it had been Jun, he would have fallen right back asleep. Johan would get up eventually, they just wanted to lay down for a bit. They turned their head to the side, curling their toes. “You don’t have to. I was just…” Johan sighed into the pillows.

“You’re worried about him too, aren’t you?” It was less of a question and more of a statement.

Johan didn’t want to care about Jun. They were rivals after all, both vying for the position of second-in-command as well as Haou’s favor. But somehow, in between the teasing and the fighting and the jealousy, Johan had gotten used to Jun’s presence, and it was hard being without him. Jun wasn’t _all_ terrible, just mostly. And Haou wouldn’t love him if there wasn’t anything there worth loving.

Not that Johan would ever say any of that.

They just groaned.

“Everything is going to be fine,” Haou reassured them, stopping the backrub only to kiss their shoulder blades. “I promised I would keep both of you safe, and I will. All you have to do is follow the plan, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Step one of the plan is to get out of bed,” Haou said gently, in a sing-songy voice.

Johan made a small noise of displeasure and shoved at Haou pathetically.

“Aw, did I wear you out that much? Poor Johan.”

Johan finally gave in and sat up. “Fine, I’m getting up. You’re such a ruthless king.”

Haou planted a gentle bite on their shoulder. “You like it when I’m ruthless,” he said, voice dangerously low. Johan couldn’t argue with that. “Speaking of which, I need you to update the troops on our new timeline. There’s only a few changes, but they’re important based on how long this portal thing takes me.”

Johan bumped Haou’s shoulder with theirs. “Yes, my king,” they said somewhat sarcastically.

“And don’t forget that I love you.”

Johan bit back a smile. “Yes, my king.”

Haou seemed like he was satisfied as he rolled out of bed, eager to get started on the day’s plans. He hesitated partway through picking up the clothes on the floor. “Oh, and feel free to mess with our visitor while I’m gone. I know he’ll be in good hands.”

Johan raised an eyebrow at the suggestive statement, looking over at the bedside drawer, scandalous ideas running through their head. “Oh, I’m sure he will be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you guys go! I hope that wait was well worth it. I know some of you will be disappointed that there isn't a Manjoume sandwich, but you get sexy times with the bad boys and Johan realizing that Manjoume might be a bit sexy (even if it isn't their Manjoume). I was going to call you all out for leaving kudos as guests, come on guys it's okay, but after a few comments I will give you guys credit. I really don't know how long we are making this story. But I will say this is definitely not the last piece of Evil Boyfriends and Good Boyfriends we ever make, Alovra had an idea for all you Manjoume/Haou fans so we will see how that goes. The next chapter should be up sooner than this did. Thanks for your support and love for this fic!~  
> -Beauty


	5. Chapter 5

Judai was busy trying to balance a pencil between his lip and nose. It was a mini quest for him to complete and he’d be damned if he failed. Luckily his only audience of this amazing performance was Pharaoh the cat. 

The orange fluff ball decided to accompany him in his room, though not amused by Judai’s attempt at entertainment. The pencil fell back onto his desk, rolling around before hitting the binding of his notebook. He was supposed to be doing homework, but it wasn’t grabbing his attention. None of it had card games included in it.

“Merow,” Pharaoh commented, making Judai chuckle.

“I wanna see you try doing it. Do cats even have lips?” He raised an eyebrow. His thoughts were interrupted by his door swinging open. Fubuki rushed in, slamming the door behind him.

“Hey Fub-”

“Judai!” The brunet strutted over, grabbing his shoulders. “You have to help me.”

Judai raised an eyebrow, nodding slowly. “No problem? What do you need help with? If it’s homework, I gotta tell ya, I’m horrible at equations.”

“It’s about dating.”

Judai paused for a moment before laughing. He laughed for a few seconds until he noticed Fubuki wasn’t joining in. “Are you serious?”

“I am serious. Listen, don’t get me wrong. I am the love guru for this school but, the two in question is where I need your help.” Fubuki grinned, yanking Judai to his feet.

“Hey!” Judai protested as Fubuki dragged him out of his room, Pharaoh sauntering after them. “I’m not really the guy you go to for something like this.” Judai scrambled to keep up with Fubuki’s long strides.

“Don’t worry. I have most of the plan worked out.” Fubuki led him towards the Obelisk dorms. “The dinner is all set. I need you to make sure Johan will enjoy it.”

Judai stumbled a bit, eyes wide with shock. Johan...was getting dating advice from Fubuki? Who was he having dinner with? Judai couldn’t help the smile that spread across his lips. It was very obvious who Johan had a crush on. Judai wasn’t sure how to take this news, following Fubuki into the formal dining area. Most of the tables and chairs were removed from the room, leaving one fairly large table and two chairs. He noticed in one corner a stereo system stashed behind a divider. 

“What’s on the menu?” Judai asked, looking around at the effort put into this. He wondered if Johan helped with the room design, or if Fubuki planned this without Johan’s knowledge. It was weird that Judai got to see the display but not Johan. He guessed he’d have to act surprised so he didn’t spoil the mood. 

“Anything and everything Judai. I didn’t know if Johan has allergies or certain foods he dislikes. Myself not being a fan of italian food.” Fubuki waved a hand around as he explained his reasoning for Judai’s presence. 

Judai tapped a finger on his chin. The two duelists had eaten lunch many times together and he didn’t think the junk food they ate during movie night counted, but he didn’t recall Johan ever being a picky eater. “I don’t believe so. We usually talk about other things than what kind of food we like.”

“Other things?” Fubuki raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah! Sometimes Manjoume butts in as well.” Judai smiled, shifting the silverware on the table. 

“You’re talking about card games right?”

“Of course. What else would I be talking about?” Judai sat in the chair, knowing how it sounded, but that was Fubuki’s fault for misinterpreting his words. “Also I don’t have a problem with any type of food either.”

Fubuki chuckled, “I think everyone knows that. You’re like a goat.” The comparison pulled a laugh from Judai.

“Now then,” Fubuki cleared his throat, “After the dinner, the two will head out to the docks for a gondola ride around the island before having a quiet night back at their dorm watching a movie.”

Judai nodded along with the plan. Fubuki had put a lot of thought into making his and Johan’s night special. Something felt wrong about this. Judai looked at the fancy dinner plate, his chest feeling tight. Johan was a great friend, a great duelist, and an all around great person. Judai knew about Johan’s growing crush on him. Their time in Dark World created this bond that Judai couldn’t share with anyone else. At the time, Judai would admit he had started feeling more comfortable around the Crystal Beast user. An odd warmth settled itself in his chest. It was familiar to the sensation he felt around Manjoume back when they dueled during the School Duel. 

Judai found out that feeling was admiration and...not love, but something close to that. He never acted on these feelings since it happened between both of his friends. Judai thought back to movie night when Johan seemed to lean closer to him. He wanted to kiss Judai and Judai wanted to reciprocate, but where would that leave Manjoume?

Manjoume didn’t seem interested in Judai.

“They should be here any minute.” Fubuki glanced at the clock. He walked around the table, straightening up the mess Judai had made before grabbing the Osiris duelist’s arm. “We have to hide.”

“Huh?” Judai raised an eyebrow, following Fubuki to the kitchen attached to the expansive dining area. Oh, right! Johan shouldn’t see him if they were making this night a surprise. Judai peeked through the small window that looked into the dining area. His stomach twisted and his heart rate increased. Why was he nervous?

A few moments went by before the double doors opened and Johan stepped inside. He looked anxious as he entered the room. Even though Fubuki had set up this date, Johan hadn’t changed his appearance much or at all. Judai didn’t care, as long as they had fun. Before Judai had a chance to reveal himself, the door swung open, Manjoume stalking in with narrowed eyes.

_ Wait, why is Manjoume here?  _

Judai turned sharply to see Fubuki grinning. His eyes watched the two on the other side of the door. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Manjoume sneered, crossing his arms over his chest.

Johan looked pale as he glanced from the floor to Manjoume, “Fubuki invited me here. He said something about a dinner.”

Fubuki patted Judai’s shoulder, walking out to greet his guests. Judai didn’t move, time slowing in front of him as Fubuki seemed to explain what was going on and gestured about the room. Manjoume’s eyes narrowed, his nostrils flaring. Johan’s paling complexion suddenly turned red. Judai watched as Manjoume tried to leave, but Fubuki grabbed the black coat, dragging Manjoume over to the table. Johan stood still, looking around the room nervously. 

Was this...a date for them? 

Judai struggled to process what was happening. Fubuki had entered the kitchen once more, only to grab two plates of food before leaving again. Manjoume and Johan were looking at each other as Fubuki set their dinners in front of them. 

But...Manjoume hated Johan, or at least that’s what it seemed like to Judai. Manjoume also wasn’t enthusiastic about helping Judai get Johan back from Dark World a year ago. He blamed Johan for Judai distancing himself from everyone when they returned. Judai had hoped their Monday movie nights would counteract the hostile tone Manjoume used whenever they talked. It worked considering Manjoume tolerated them enough to continue attending movie night. Judai felt like all his hard work shattered after the duel in class, Manjoume furious that he lost to Johan.

“Alright, Phase 1 is going perfectly. Johan seems to be nervous so I left them alone for a minute.” Judai barely noticed Fubuki’s return. The Obelisk student leaning against the counter, grinning. 

“Huh?” Judai straightened up, “You didn’t tell me this was a date for my friends.”

Fubuki tilted his head to the side, his grin turning mischievous. “It wasn’t my place to say. Johan swung by my room a couple days ago asking for some advice on Manjoume. Trust me, I was as shocked as you were, but love is a strange thing.” 

Love? 

Manjoume and Johan loved each other?

Judai looked back at the two enjoying their dinner, his stomach twisting again, making him feel nauseous. All the times he thought back to the two bickering and fighting, insults being one-sidedly exchanged, had it all been pretend? Why didn’t they tell him? Did they think he wouldn’t understand?

“After dinner I’ll take the two love birds out on a gondola ride around the island while you clean up and get the movie ready. I don’t know where they should wat-”

“We can use my room.” Judai cut in softly, “We use it for movie night all the time so it already is set up for that.”

“Perfect! I knew it was a great idea to have you help me.” Fubuki clapped both hands on Judai’s shoulders, eyes lit up with excitement. Judai smiled back weakly.

The dinner didn’t last much longer as Manjoume called out for Fubuki. Judai waited in the kitchen until the three boys left, moving past the doors to clean up the dirty plates. He noticed Johan hadn’t eaten much of his dinner, maybe Fubuki was right, he was nervous. Manjoume had an intense aura around him so Judai understood why. Manjoume held himself and everyone else to a high standard, accepting nothing less than the best. Judai blamed that on the other two Manjoume brothers. 

But if Manjoume and Johan were dating then that meant Johan met those standards. While Judai sat in dead last.

Pink and orange outlined the horizon. Judai left the main campus towards the dump he called home, his sneakers crunching on the gravel. Kuriboh floated next to his chosen, not sure what to say to cheer him up. He nudged Judai softly, but received a pat for his troubles. 

Judai walked inside the Osiris dorm, sighing softly. Something brushed up against his legs, startling him for a moment before he noticed the striped orange fur.

“Ah Pharaoh. You scared me.” He chuckled, leaning down to scratch under his chin. Pharaoh closed his eyes, purring softly and leaning into Judai’s touch. “At least I have you and my cards.”

Judai hadn’t picked up anything from their last movie night; blankets, pillows, and half eaten snacks littered the floor. Pharaoh made himself at home, having dragged blankets to a corner, making a small nest. Judai shrugged off his jacket and started cleaning up the place. If his friends were using it for a date then it needed to have a ‘romantic vibe’. Manjoume would want it that way.

Judai put the trash in the unused trash can, frowning at the thought of his friends watching a movie together in his room, cuddled up, possibly… He wasn’t sure why the thought of his two friends kissing made him tear up and his chest ache.

Have they kissed before?

He chuckled at the thought of Manjoume stopping mid-kiss to tell Johan he sucked at kissing. Judai kicked the blankets into place and set up the pillows like a barricade around them. The last thing he did was turn to the VHS player and took out the Battle City tape. Judai flopped back on the spread he just made, wanting to relax and maybe take a nap. Pharaoh felt the same as he waddled over and curled up next to Judai’s side.

Judai stroked Pharaoh’s fur mindlessly, thinking about the last time they had movie night together. Manjoume wanted something more romantic, would Johan want that as well? Judai didn’t think Johan was the romance type, but apparently he didn’t know anything about his friend. 

One memory stuck out to him. Johan and him waiting for Manjoume. Johan not answering him. Johan leaning closer.

Judai shook his head, sitting up quickly, disturbing Pharoah. Johan...wanted to kiss...him, right? No, he had to be imagining it. But Johan like Judai, right?

“Johan likes me, right?” Judai looked at Pharaoh who had retreated to his nest of blankets. “I mean, he tried to kiss me. Was that a kiss? He leaned in like he was going to. Maybe I had something in my hair a-and he was helping to get it out.” Judai crawled over to Pharaoh, now laying on his stomach in front of him.

“What else could it have been?” Judai thumped his forehead against the floorboards, trying to piece together this puzzle that was missing most of the components. “If he didn’t try to kiss me, then that means I jumped to conclusions.” He looked up quickly with wide eyes, “Pharaoh what if I strung him along!? Oh god…” He groaned, sitting up and putting his face in his hands.

Judai wasn’t sure how long he had been sitting there, head in his hands. The door swung open, the sounds of bickering filled his ears as he looked up and over his shoulder.

“I’m not finishing this disgusting evening with  _ them _ !” Manjoume sneered, stalking into the room with Fubuki at his heels.

“Manjoume, please be reasonable. The night is still young!” Fubuki smiled. Both boys stopped as they noticed Judai. “Judai! What-”

“Ah, sorry.” Judai got up, dusting off his pants. “I lost track of time. Pharaoh and I were discussing something important.”

“Judai’s here?” Johan stepped into the dorm, a towel wrapped around his neck. His clothes clung to his body like one of Cronos’ body suits. 

“Why are you wet?” Judai raised an eyebrow as Johan pushed past the other two and grabbed Judai’s hand, squeezing it tightly.

“He fell out of the boat.” Manjoume smirked, gliding over to Judai’s other side.

“That is  _ not  _ what happened,” Johan growled back, narrowing his eyes at Manjoume.

Judai looked between the two, feeling awkward and out of place. Fubuki sighed and flipped his hair over his shoulder. “It was my fault. I hit a rock near the shoreline and it rocked the boat.”

Manjoume nodded smugly in agreement. Johan sighed in defeat, shaking his head. 

“Well,” Fubuki clapped his hands together, pointing his two index fingers at Judai. “Judai and I have some business to discuss. You two can enjoy watching a movie to finish up your date!” He smiled, beckoning Judai with his eyes to follow.

Judai put on a smile and patted Johan’s arms, which were still wrapped around his arm. Johan didn’t let go, tightening his grip. Judai raised an eyebrow at Johan, but his friend wasn’t looking at him. Johan’s eyes were filled with determination and glared at Fubuki in a silent challenge. 

“Joh-”

“Fubuki, I want to talk to you real quick,” Johan interrupted him.

“Huh!?” All three boys cried in unison. Johan didn’t entertain their simultaneous cries for him to explain, walking over and dragging a flailing Fubuki out to the terrace, shutting the door. Judai looked at Manjoume with wide eyes. Manjoume watched the front door, eyebrows knitted together in thought.

Judai cleared his throat after a few silent moments went by. What was he supposed to say? He got caught crashing their date night and now Johan wasn’t even in the room. “Hey, uh sorry for-”

Once again he was interrupted.

“Finally! I’ve been trying to get rid of both of them the entire night.” Manjoume swung around to face Judai, his smirk fading into a more pleasant smile. “Now I can call this ‘date night’.” The black cladded duelist took Judai’s wrist and pulled him over to the bundle of pillows and blankets Judai had set up earlier.

“He-hey wait, Manjoume!” Judai squeaked as he was tossed to the ground. Manjoume followed, trapping Judai between his legs and sitting on Judai’s hips. Judai froze, his body tensing as Manjoume leaned forward, that same smile on his lips.

Judai watched as the room swayed, his fingers going numb as he tried piecing together what was happening. 

“You look like you’re going to pass out.” Manjoume frowned, sitting up. Judai slowly started realizing the situation. His cheeks felt warmer as he looked away from his friend. “But no matter.” Manjoume leaned back in, a finger under Judai’s chin jerked his attention back to dark eyes. Judai’s breath caught in his throat, noticing how close their faces were.

“W-What..” Judai swallowed thickly as Manjoume let out a dark chuckle.

“You got some color back. Let’s make this date worth my while.” Manjoume’s gaze fell for a second before leaning closer, his fingers keeping Judai in place.

Judai’s heart rate increased as he watched with wide eyes as Manjoume’s lips got closer and closer. Manjoume paused, sitting up as the door opened. Johan and Fubuki froze in the doorway, glancing over the two boys.

Manjoume huffed and crossed his arms, “I feel like the universe is cockblocking me.”

“Judai!” Johan cried out, recovering quicker then Fubuki and rushing over. Judai’s head still spun and his vision was foggy. Johan shoved Manjoume off his hips and pulled Judai into his arms. 

“Hey!” Manjoume shrieked, narrowed eyes met a matching set. Johan cradled Judai, Judai’s nose buried into his friend’s chest.

“If I may,” Fubuki walked in, hands clasped together, and a smile on his lips. “I think I misread the situation.”

Judai pulled away for air, eyes refocusing on the Obelisk student. “What makes you say that?” Something had to be going on between Manjoume and Johan, right?

“I see that… it’s more complicated than I thought.” Fubuki flipped his hair once more, pointing between the three boys. “It’s a love triangle!”

Johan sighed, shaking his head. Manjoume growled lowly, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

“Am I wrong?” Fubuki cocked his head to the side.

Judai pushed on Johan’s chest, carefully getting up. “I think this date is over. It’s getting late anyway.” He patted Fubuki’s shoulder, escorting him towards the door. He was tired.

“But, we still have-”

“Goodnight Fubuki.” Judai closed the door, locking it quickly in case Fubuki had any other bright ideas. He exhaled sharply, sliding down the wooden door, face in his hands.

It was hard to breathe as the tension in the room didn’t fade with Fubuki. Judai couldn’t wrap his head around anything that happened today. He wanted to sleep.

A hand pressed lightly into his shoulder, his eyes snapped up to see Johan looking at him with worry. “S-Sorry…” Judai cracked a soft smile, but it faded as Johan pulled him up to his feet, guiding him towards Manjoume and the mess of bedding.

“Don’t apologize.” Johan sat down, patting the spot beside him. Judai hesitated, glancing between the two before lowering himself onto the blankets. “Come sit Manjoume.” Johan patted the spot next to him.

“Oh? Are you thinking this date has a happy ending? I can tell you right now this isn’t going to be a home run.” Manjoume scoffed.

“That isn’t at all what I want.” Johan’s ears turned pink, “I don’t trust you near Judai.”

“Like I care what you think.” Manjoume rolled his eyes, moving to sit on Judai’s other side. Johan grabbed the remote and pressed play. “Fine, just keep your hands to yourself Manjoume.”

“What are you going to do? Suffocate me with a pillow?” Manjoume smirked, making Johan tense.

Their bickering continued, soothing Judai to a content state. He pulled his knees up to his chest, resting his head on them and closing his eyes.

Hopefully this peace will last longer than before. Maybe they’ll finally get along.

* * *

Manjoume ran through the castle blindly, not worrying about where he was going or getting lost. The hallways all looked the same, and it felt like he was going in circles, but it didn’t matter. He didn’t care, he didn’t  _ care,  _ he just needed to find a way to escape the uncomfortable warmth in his stomach and erase the look cute sleepy Judai had burned into his brain.

He didn’t want this. He couldn’t want this. Waiting a few days for Judai to fix things- whether it was his Judai or the much scarier one he was currently living with- didn’t seem possible anymore. It had only been one day, and Manjoume was already falling apart. 

See? There he went again. It wasn’t  _ his  _ Judai. That made it sound like- no. No, it was just a mistake. He was okay. Manjoume was in control of the situation. Despite the fact that most of what he did involved running away, he was fine. Everything was fine. 

He slowed his movements, taking in his surroundings more carefully and heading down one of the stairwells. The upper levels were the dangerous ones, so it would be better to linger here for awhile. He was tired of searching endless rooms for clues that didn’t lead anywhere, and he was nervous without his cards, so his best bet was to find a way back down to the basement to look for them. He never thought he would miss the Ojamas annoying him every second.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of moaning directly above him.

Manjoume pressed his back against the wall in shock, his entire face hot. He could hear… what should he even call them? His roommates? They certainly weren’t his friends. They weren’t even really Judai and Johan. Manjoume could  _ never  _ picture Judai making those noises, or saying those things… It was  _ obscene _ .

Manjoume never wanted this. He just wanted to get away from those two in the first place, from their weird not-quite-romance, and now he was trapped with those same people having loud sex and there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn’t even drown it out. 

Manjoume covered his red face with his hands. At least he had escaped while there was still time. If Manjoume had been in there… oh god, he didn’t want to think about that. 

But now he was thinking about it. Extensively. The way it felt to have Judai’s hands trailing down his body. How Johan’s rough fingers dug into his hips.

No! This was awful! Manjoume continued his search for the stairs, remembering that some of them didn’t access every floor, but he kept getting turned around, and those voices seemed to follow him everywhere he went.

The worst part was the giggling. 

“What’s so funny?” Manjoume demanded out loud, hugging his arms close to his chest. It reminded him too much of the real Judai and Johan. It made the possibility of something between them too close for comfort. He could picture them right now, oblivious to Manjoume’s current predicament. Judai resting his head on Johan’s shoulder, half falling asleep. That stupid look Johan always gave Judai that he never seemed to notice. Johan finally being brave enough to kiss him. Manjoume couldn’t scrub the image from his mind after seeing it happen in this world. The way Judai’s eyes fluttered closed when he was happy. The way Johan’s hands clawed desperately at his clothes. The sounds they made as their laughter died out, their tongues too busy with each other-

Manjoume curled up even tighter on himself, stomach twisting. He couldn’t figure out why he hated it so much. He shouldn’t care what Johan and Judai did. He wasn’t really willing to call them friends, even if he hung out with them a lot. Judai’s dating life was none of his business, and Johan’s pathetic crush even less so. While those two giggled upstairs, Manjoume felt like he was dying inside, like he had lost a duel in front of the whole school.

There was only one solution to this. He needed to find his cards and fight his way out of here. Manjoume Thunder wasn’t scared. Manjoume Thunder didn’t have weird feelings about people that weren’t really his friends. He took action.

He for sure threw them somewhere in the basement, so that’s where Manjoume needed to go searching. He was low enough in the castle that he didn’t really hear anymore noise, so he was blissfully alone for a few moments, save for the occasional fiend monster patrolling a hallway. Manjoume wondered if there were copies of monsters or not, because he could swear he had seen the same horned, winged creature watching him from around corners, baring her teeth.

He was more accustomed to dealing with low level monsters, an opportunity that presented itself to him when he stumbled across Sangan mopping a hallway. Manjoume’s first instinct was to scoff, but as his eyes followed the pinkish-red water smearing across the stone floor, he felt a small shudder race up his spine. 

Manjoume threw his shoulders back, clenching his fists. “Hey, you. Discount Kuriboh.”

Sangan lifted it’s shifty, watery eyes from the floor to Manjoume, jumping a little in fright. It made a noise of acknowledgement. 

Manjoume wasn’t sure what exactly determined which duel monsters in this world could speak, but anything was better than trying to have a conversation with an Ojama. “I’m looking for my minions. They’re low level, like you. Really idiotic. Have nothing useful to say. Have you seen them?”

Sangan thought for a moment, eyes rolling upwards, before it raised its clawed little hands in epiphany. It gestured down the hall, dropping the mop with a loud reverberating sound. It took a lot for Manjoume not to roll his eyes, but he followed the direction he was pointed towards.

There was another noise, and Manjoume turned his head, looking at Sangan expectantly. It had accidentally broken the mop and was holding both pieces, balancing on one leg to point with the other one.

“I turn right at the hallway?” Manjoume clarified, watching Sangan struggle to hold its balance and fall over in a cloud of fluff. It nodded, rubbing its… head… area. Did Sangan have a head, or was it all body?

Putting that question out of his mind, Manjoume followed the creature’s directions, turning right at the end of the hallway. He had tried not to wander too far from the stairwells when exploring, so delving deeper into the castle made him nervous. But once he had his cards, something to protect himself, all of that would go away. He wouldn’t be phased by Judai’s weird golden eyes, or the lingering looks raking across his body, or… any of that.

At the end of the hallway, he stumbled into a room, not expecting it to be open or bright. Dark World was, well, dark, and the hallways always seemed like they were designed to be confusing. The fact that this one was straightforward and didn’t end in several offshoots was a shock. 

Manjoume blinked the light out of his eyes, looking around. The room was a wide dome shape, with artificial lights scattered across the ceiling like chandeliers. The walls were painted white, reflecting the light, making it seem far brighter than anything else in Dark World. Huddled in the center of the room were several people around Manjoume’s age, sitting on the floor and trading cards. They immediately stood up when they saw him, some bowing or dropping to their knees.

“White Thunder!”

“You’ve returned!”

Manjoume took a step back, confused and alarmed. He looked at the faces around him, trying to find anyone familiar from Duel Academia, but they all came up blank.

“Uh… Hi.” He mentally smacked himself for sounding so lame. 

All the teens converged on him, each wearing bright white Academia style uniforms that tugged at a lost thread of memory inside of him. They looked so familiar, and yet…

“What was the other world like?” A boy with brown hair got way too close to Manjoume, practically tugging at his sleeves.

“Did you bring other disciples?” Another boy, this one kneeling before Manjoume, raised his head, practically salivating. “Have they seen the glory of The Light?”

Manjoume remembered the Society of Light only vaguely, as if it were something that happened years and years ago. He remembered the uniforms, and Saio’s creepy smile, and… a feeling of warmth in his chest. He remembered that everything seemed really important, but he couldn’t remember why, or what exactly he was trying to accomplish.

But Judai fixed it, like he always did, and it didn’t matter too much because everything went back to normal.

At least, out there it did.

Manjoume sniffed, tilting his chin arrogantly. “It’s top secret information. If you impress me, maybe one day you’ll deserve to know.” 

The group chattered agreeably, wide-eyed and in awe. It wasn’t too different from Manjoume’s group of fanboys, honestly. As long as he won duels and looked cool and important, people would listen to him. They’d do what he wanted. They’d pay attention.

Evidently, that hadn’t changed. He could work with this.

“You.” Manjoume pointed to the boy kneeling on the floor. “Get me something to wear. It’s fucking freezing in this castle.” He scrambled to his feet, nodding quickly. 

He looked around at his options, selecting a boy who he thought might have been one of his fans from Obelisk Blue in his first year. “You, get me my cards. You’ve been keeping them safe for me, right?” Manjoume gave him the Intense Manjoume Thunder Stare, the kind you give to a camera in the middle of a duel, that he had trained himself to be perfect at accomplishing. 

The Society boy nodded, a little more nervous than the last one, picking at his nails. “Of course, White Thunder.”

Excellent. This was going exactly according to plan. Manjoume was truly an expert strategist. 

“I have one more question for all of you.” Manjoume crossed his arms, looking down at his subjects sternly. “Why are there no girls here?”

The boys looked around the room at each other, shifting uncomfortably. One raised his hand. “Um, because there are no girls at Duel Academia?”

“What are you talking about? There’s tons of girls at Duel Academia. Like Asuka. And Rei. And… Asuka.” People told Manjoume after the fact that Asuka had been in the Society of Light- they would make such a good power couple- but Manjoume really couldn’t remember it. He was relieved to note her absence. While it would be nice to have someone as smart as her to help him out, she didn’t deserve to get tangled up in this mess again. 

The boy who had raised his hand shrugged, looking down at the pristine white floors. 

Another patted him on the shoulder sympathetically. “We don’t need Asuka when we have the All Powerful Manjoume Thunder to lead us!”

“I thought we wanted to get as many members into the Society as possible?”

“Well, we can’t just let  _ anyone  _ in. Only the best duelists  _ deserve  _ to be here.”

Manjoume shook his head, already annoyed with their pointless conversation. “Nevermind, I shouldn’t have asked.” He held out his hands. “Where are the things I asked for.”

One of his subjects kneeled before him, presenting him with a white deck box that Manjoume would never store his cards in. A little disappointed, he took the offering, flipping open the top to peer inside. If he could work with some garbage from a well, he could work with anything. He wasn’t worried about his Ojamas, lost in the maze of hallways in a cold and scary castle full of high level monsters that would eat them for breakfast. He didn’t care about _ them _ . But it was _ his _ deck, and he wanted it back.

There was still time to look for it. Another Society member placed a coat around his shoulders, this one white instead of the classic black. Manjoume was cold enough to accept it, but it would wash him out and he would definitely get stains all over it. Not that he intended to wear it, or stay here, all that long.

“Which one of you losers wants to duel me?” Manjoume demanded, figuring he could use a little practice in case things got hairy.

The group recoiled in fear, some of them dropping to their knees again- they should really wear kneepads- and pleading with him.

“B-but, your excellence, your greatness, w-we couldn’t possibly win…”

“We would surely perish!”

“I always polish your duel disk, I call not it.”

Manjoume took a second to remember that in Dark World, duels were to the death. At least, that was how it worked before. He didn’t know if that was how it still worked, and at this point he didn’t want to find out. “You’re right, you would lose too easily so there’s no point.”

It was a relief to be around people that he didn’t really know. Having to confront people he thought were his friends, and then seeing them act totally out of character, it was really fucking with his head. 

Well, they weren’t totally out of character. Despite the other Judai’s creepy eyes, there were moments when he really did look like Judai, when his mannerisms were just right, when Manjoume was almost fooled. But then he would say something sexual or violent and Manjoume would lose it because how was he supposed to react to that?

But these Society idiots weren’t his friends. He didn’t know how they were supposed to act, how messed up they had become. He could take them at face value, put his guard down a bit. 

Manjoume decided to stay for awhile, lay low and avoid Judai and Johan for as long as possible. He still had something of a plan, even if it kept getting thrown to the wayside every time he got caught. He asked the Society about what they had been planning, how they had recruited more people, if the castle had any secret pathways. If he could gather information, it would aid in his inevitable escape. Maybe he could even get out without needing the real Judai to save him. 

It was almost nice, sitting and talking with people that weren’t a threat, that treated him the way he was used to. Of course, that was ruined by the arrival of a group of duel monsters in the doorway. One of them was the demon lady who had been watching him from doorways, holding some sort of horrible creature that was all mouth and teeth in her arms. Standing next to her was a man with hair that flowed down his back along with his dramatic robes, held together by a spiked collar. 

The man tossed his hair to the side. “Out of the way, Light Losers. The adults are working.”

Before Manjoume had a chance to be offended, his cult rushed to his aid, surrounding him in a surge of righteous anger.

“This is our territory, back off.” The boy with dark eyes placed himself directly in front of Manjoume, staring down the duel monsters in front of them. 

“You don’t want to start a fight with me,” the lady warned, petting the awful creature like banner with his cat. It gargled and hissed, drool foaming from its mouth.

“I’m not afraid of you,” The Society member shot back. “We’re humans, we control the monsters. You’re all tools.”

“I don’t have anyone controlling me,” the long haired man replied, looking pointedly at his sharp nails. “Would you like to know why?”

Manjoume could feel the tension in the room, reminding him of the various fights between dorms at Duel Academia. The difference was that Obelisk always won, because there was an obvious hierarchy between groups. Manjoume had no idea how this little rivalry would end, but he was uncertain about starting a physical fight. What would happen if he got hurt?

“What’s this?” Manjoume’s skin crawled when he heard Johan’s voice, the strange inflection of it. He pressed into the circle of people around him, trying to create a buffer for himself. 

Johan petted the little creature, his eyes latching on to Manjoume instantly. “Ah, just who I wanted to see. I thought we had an accord, Jun.”

Manjoume grimaced at the name, but he was emboldened by his new coat and appearance of rank. “And why would I agree to anything you say?”

“Haou doesn’t like when his troops fight. He made us promise we would get along. I know it’s hard for you to control your ridiculous humans, but please try to make an effort.”

Manjoume bristled at the insult despite not really having anything to do with any of this. “And what if I don’t?”

“What do you think is going to happen?” Johan’s smile was all teeth, a bare threat. Manjoume was torn between anger and fear, a decision that was made for him when Johan continued. “Why don’t we settle this between ourselves?”

Manjoume had only just found a bit of support in a world that terrified him, and he was not willing to let it go so easily. “Why? Are you scared that your monsters can’t take us on?”

The crowd rallied around him, shouting encouragements and random nonsense about the glory of the Light. They were ready to defend him without question, something Manjoume both appreciated and deserved after all he’d suffered through.

Johan brushed his bangs away from his face, and Manjoume noticed how disheveled his hair was, his clothes thrown on hastily, his overall appearance unkempt. He remembered what Johan had been doing not that long ago, and was instantly intimidated all over again. “Oh Jun. Don’t start something you can’t finish.”

Manjoume was in too deep to back down now. He stood with his feet planted apart, dueling stance ready. “I’m not.”

Johan sighed. “You’re cute when you act like you stand a chance against me. It’s a shame about your personality though.” He rested one arm against the doorframe, leering at Manjoume with a smirk. “If I wasn’t so tired…”

Manjoume felt his blood heat up, his posture faltering. “How many times do I have to say that Manjoume Thunder is not cute!”

“You mean White Thunder,” one of The Society members piped up.

“Don't speak for me. I know what I'm doing,” Manjoume snapped, watching the boy cower in deference. He caught Johan's eye, a wicked gleam in it, something he distrusted. Shit. He couldn't have blown his cover that quickly. 

“The White Thunder I know would never back down from a challenge. And I'm challenging you one on one.” 

Manjoume was in a bind, and that bastard knew it too. He had no choice but to play along, stomach fluttering. “I accept. But you better not go crying to your boyfriend when I win.”

“You don't have what it takes. But I'd love to see you try.” Johan was looking at Manjoume as if he were an uncensored card, his tongue peeking out just to wet his lips. “The usual place?”

With barely any options, Manjoume had no choice but to nod, extracting himself from his posse to whatever Johan had in store for him. He felt a little reassured by the crowd shouting encouragements to him, loudly declaring the superiority of his destructive majesty or some such. Johan laid a hand on Manjoume's shoulder, a heavy weight he endured with a scowl. 

“Don't kill each other while we're gone,” Johan ordered his monsters with a casual wave of his hand. “This won't take long, I'm sure.”

Manjoume didn't know what to say to his following, instead mulling over how to get himself out of Johan's clutches. In a straight up duel, he had a pretty even chance of winning. After all, the real Johan beating him in class was what got Manjoume into this mess in the first place. But if duels were life threatening, and they were supposed to be Judai's soldiers, surely they wouldn't duel. How else did you solve problems if dueling was off the table?

It didn't take long for Manjoume to figure out what exactly was on Johan's mind. They were barely down the hall from the Society of Light Headquarters when Johan showed his hand so to speak, shoving Manjoume against the castle walls. 

“You've been acting strange since you got back, Jun,” he said casually, the indifferent air of his words offset by the dangerous look in his sharp eyes. They raked across Manjoume's face.

“I don't know what you mean,” Manjoume growled back through gritted teeth, unable to free his arms from where they were pinned. He was scrawny enough that Johan's hands circled all the way around them, making him feel small. 

But he had a deck now. He wasn't totally helpless. Manjoume brought his knee up to Johan's crotch. It wasn't hard, but he still doubled over in pain. 

“Now now Jun, it's too soon to start playing rough.” Johan grinned, something feral and wild in it, too close to the duel monsters that listened to his commands. He just brought his face closer, grip tightening on Manjoume's wimpy arms.

Johan would never physically attack Manjoume. Any time the boys roughhoused to get a good spot in front of the TV, or fought over food, Johan was hesitant and careful, as if he were afraid to hurt anyone. This made him a total pushover, and made victory much easier to secure. Manjoume always looked down on Johan for conceding so easily, but being pinned to the wall by someone who looked just like him made Manjoume appreciate Johan's gentle nature. 

This wasn't Johan, and Manjoume would need a different strategy. He didn't like it, but as someone accustomed to dueling with odd cards, he would work with what he had. Manjoume went completely limp, turning his head away from Johan's.

“Don't give up so quickly, we were just starting to have fun,” Johan complained, releasing his grip on Manjoume but refusing to back up or allow him any space. “I have a game I want to try.”

Manjoume did not reply. He was calculating how far he could get before Johan caught up to him, if he could make it down the hallway back to the Society of Light room. 

“Jun, pay attention. This will be a memory game. Since you were here a few days ago it should be easy.” Manjoume could detect the implications there, what Johan was hinting at, and he did not appreciate any of it. He tilted his chin in defiance but said nothing, meeting Johan's challenge with just his gaze.

Johan was amused by the turn of events. Good. Get his guard down, make him underestimate Manjoume Thunder, and then bolt. This could work. “I want you to tell me…” Johan fished in his pants pockets, offering a handful of items to Manjoume. “Which of these is your favorite.”

Manjoume stared at the objects Johan was holding, horrified to discover they were all sexual in nature. Mostly dildos and vibrators but a few other weird things Manjoume didn't want to think about. His brain was churning too slowly to really work with the question he had been asked.

“I warn you, there's a right and wrong answer,” Johan added helpfully, jiggling his hoard. “I know what you like, Jun.” 

Manjoume didn't know what he liked! He refused to believe that any version of himself would have a weird fetish. He was a very normal person, who liked normal things! But he also didn't picture himself being within 500 feet of a vibrator before. Was Johan bluffing? Was this a trick question? 

“What do I get if I win?” He asked, half to stall for time, half out of fear. Each of the dildos loomed before him, menacing in their intent.

Johan shrugged. “That's up to you.”

Okay. Okay. He could work with this. He just needed to guess right, and then Johan would leave him alone. But how was he supposed to choose? 

Manjoume forced himself to relax, unclenching his fists. There was nothing to be afraid of. He could do this. He still felt weird about the vibrators, and he didn't even know what the string of circular things was, so that narrowed down his selection. He focused on the dildos, steeling himself. If this is what he needed to do to keep his cover, so be it. Manjoume Thunder never surrendered. Not even when he was staring at a bumpy blue monstrosity the width of his wrist. 

“That one,” Manjoume said confidently, pointing to a modestly sized, human looking, cream colored dildo. If Manjoume had to choose a dick- a situation he had never been put in before- it should at least look like it could belong to a person. Then he could pretend he was getting laid instead of sitting alone in his room. Not that he would ever do that, but  _ if  _ he was going to,  _ hypothetically. _

Johan looked down at his hands, quiet for a moment. When he looked up, his eyes glinted beneath the shadow of his bangs. “I guess we'll have to test them all out to make sure.”

Manjoume had a split second of panic before he took off, launching himself down the hallway. Johan wasn't quick enough to grab him, but he was right on Manjoume's heels, waving the dildos around like they were weapons.

He burst into the Society of Light room, slamming into one of the members gathered in a tight circle. In the center, a blond boy had locked eyes with the duel monster guy, their expressions tense. 

“Scissors beats paper,” the boy declared. The other Society members around him erupted in screams of triumph, patting him on the back, dabbing, and celebrating in the rowdiest manner possible. One of them did a scissor kick, yelling “Society of Light, bitches!”

Manjoume pushed past them, taking advantage of the chaos to help cover his escape. He slipped to the back of the room, sneaking out through the secret tunnel his cult had shown him. It would at least slow Johan down, which was all Manjoume needed. 

Johan’s muffled voice demanded to know where Manjoume went. He held his breath, realizing the passage was like a servant’s stairwell nestled between the walls of the proper rooms. He slowly inched his way past, trying to make as little noise as possible. The brick walls weren’t in any danger of getting punched in, but if he could keep his location a secret…

“Shit, I lost him. Haou’s gonna be pissed… Lilly, follow him. Van, I need you to- are you playing rock paper scissors with a bunch of school children?”

Manjoume made it far enough into the secret tunnel that he felt like he was in the clear. He might have a duel monster on his tail, but he had ran back and forth through this castle enough times to know his way around. 

He was pretty sure he knew what he was doing. 

Pretty sure.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's play a game of "how many times can I tease the audience without actually doing anything to Manjoume." I almost feel bad for how often I'm edging everyone, but at least next chapter something spicier will happen... 
> 
> In the meantime, please enjoy Judai being stupid and confused lol
> 
> -alovra


End file.
